Dont Screw Up Second Chances
by UnknownEmo
Summary: Bella commited suicide for what Edward did. But what if Edward got a second chance? But Bella is dead? how in the hell did he get a second chance with Bella when she's dead... Read and find out. pics on profile
1. Love Letters

**Don't ask me why I made this story, because I don't even know but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Love Letters<span>

**Bella POV**

Edward left me in the middle of the forest. Frozen and cold on the ground. I guess this is what a dying (metaphorically speaking) person feels like. He said he doesn't love me. He never did, he only got bored of me. What did I do? He promised to always to love me and never leave me. What went wrong? They all said they love me. What did I do? As Im lying on the ground I think. He was all I had left in my life. He was all I wanted. Theres only one way to go.

Suicide.

He said not to do anything stupid. When in the hell have I ever listened? Im a stubborn child, but even if I don't, danger comes near me anyways. So why in the hell would he even bother leaving in the first part? The dumb ass. I don't know if Alice is watching me or not, but I have to think otherwise. And I have to do it fast. Maybe I'll do it when Charlie comes home. But I have to write him a note. To him and the Cullen's…well I could call them, and make sure they get the message. Yeah, that's will work.

Get Charlie's gun before he leaves for work.

Leave a note.

Call the Cullen's.

When Charlie comes back he'll see that his daughter doesn't have to suffer again. Or will never.

The Cullen's will hear what they did to me.

They hurt me, I hurt (I guess) them.

I have my funeral.

And everyone gets on with their life. As I rest in peace from this misery.

But I can't do it soon. I have to wait about a few days, maybe the day after tomorrow. Let Alice see what Im going to do the go for it. That's all I have to do. Edward can move on and find his true lover, and I'll just rest. I'll be fine 6 ft under. No one will have to worry about me. Victoria and Laurent won't have to come after me so everything is settled. I finally get up with a smile on my face and walk home. Slowly, only to end up in my dad's arms

"Isabella, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that. God! You scared the living… why are you smiling like that?" Im going to miss Charlie, and Jake. Well everyone really.

"Im fine, and I just want to say I love you dad and I always will." Everyone looks at me with a questionable look on their face.

"Bells are you ok?"

"Haha of course I am Jake. Im perfectly fine. Im kind of tired. Im going to sleep night dad." I kiss my dads cheek and go to bed.

******The next morning******

Today is Sunday September 14 and tonight Isabella Marie Swan will be pronounced as dead. So now I have to make a letter to Charlie, Renee, and Jake.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Dad, you know I love you. Even though I had never really showed it I do. And I always will. You are the best father I could ever have. You didn't hover over my shoulder like mom; you gave me space when I needed it. As I did for you. I love you with everything in me dad. I want you to remember the goods about me. I know you love Sue also. Yall are good together actually. I hope you guys live a happy life together. I mean you can have a kid, your freaking 38 years old. But anyways I love you always and forever._

_Love always_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Dear Mommy,_

_Mom, actually no, you're more like a sister to me. You never really fit the category of a mother (no affiance) but you always felt like a sister as so a mother. But I love you nun the less. I know you might want to blame Charlie for this, but it's not his fault. It's my own decision. I was NEVER dads. He was the best father I could ever ask for. I love you both dearly; tell Phil I love him also. But I will always love you mom. I hope you have a good life._

_Love always_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Dear Jake,_

_Hey, I know I know, you probably are pissed at this letter, but this is actually good for me. You won't have to deal with me. You won't have to deal with the sadness I went through, or is going through. I love you Jake, I will always love you. You are like a brother to me, and I love how you watched me this whole time. Even when we were younger. And even though I hardly remember it, still. I want you to promise me. Find your imprint; I know she's out there somewhere. Trust me. I want you to live on with life. _

_Love always _

_Isabella Marie Swan_

3 letters, to 3 most people I love dearly. Now I have to send it to Renee and Jake, and keep Charlie's in the mail box. I hured Charlie's footsteps so I hid the letters, and laid down and listen to my iPod.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Im just checking up on you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah dad, I promise Im alright. Don't worry. Just go fishing with Billy; I'll be here when you get back."

"Ok, how about you go by Jakes house."

"I'll think about it. I promise."

"Ok."

"Love you daddy." I said with a smile.

"Love you to baby girl." And with that he left.

I looked at the clock and it says 10:30 a.m. so I have about 7 hours until its time.

I go down stairs to get Charlie's had gun and bring it to my room and make sure it's fully loaded. And place it on my side table. I get to my phone to make sure I have Carlisle number. And I do. I know exactly what Im going to say. I get my letters and find two stamps and bring the letters to the post office. I tell them that these have to be Renee's have to be sent today, and Jakes have to be sent tomorrow, since they can get it easily. On my way home I start thinking of what Im going to say to the Cullen's. I guess Im just gunna have to wing it.

*****7 hours later (5:30 p.m) *****

I place Charlie's letter in the mail box and run inside. I call Carlisle and Alice answers it.

"BELLA DON'T YOU DAIR DO IT! PLEASE DON'T BELLA! JUST WAIT, WE'RE ON OUR WAY NOW"

"Alice I have to. Why do yall even care? Yall didn't want me." as Im saying this tears are falling down my eyes. As Im lying down on my bed.

"Bella I have you on speaker phone…"

"Bella its Esme, sweetie please, we love you, don't do this. What about Charlie or Renee-"

"I already sent them there letters. Im going to be fine Esme. I will always love you guys." I hear Charlie come in.

'I have to go. I love yall" I heard Charlie and the Cullen's scream.

"BELLA!"

**POW!**

And all I see is black.

**Cullen's POV**

"BELLA!"

**POW!**

Everything when silent. No one moved or said anything. All they heard was Charlie. _"Bella! Bella please baby girl. Nooo! Hello? Who is this?"_

"Charlie its Alice. What happend to Bella?"

_ "Cullen's? This is yalls fault. Bella did this because you guys left here. You know what i have no time for this."_

'**Click'**

"Bella killed herself…" Alice said. "And I didn't even see it. Jasper, why didn't I see it? This never happened to me before. Why didn't I see Bella thinking of this? I would have stopped it."

"What are we going to tell Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"We can't tell him. I see that if we tell him he's going to try to sacrifice himself. Whatever Edward said to Bella, killed not only her, but him also. And we have to find out." Alice said.

"How are we going to do that darlin'? Edward is in Brazil, we have to go to her funeral though. And Edward needs to come to that. But where gunna have to keep a close eye on him during that time."

One could only hope that everything would turn good for everything everyone went through.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Bella WILL be back. Dont kill me. <strong>

**So tell me.**

**Love yah!**


	2. Not Goodbye But A See You Later

**So, this is the funeral.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Not Goodbye But A See You Later<span>

**Edwards POV**

_September 15__th_

I stop dead on my tracks. Something's not right. I **feel** like something part of me is fully dead. It's, it's weird. This only happened when I left Bella. God Bella, I want her so bad, but I know she has to live her own life. But why do I have a feeling that live isn't a good term. Let's see when I was with her; I was whole. When I left her; part of me was dying. And now; that part is fully dead. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket.

It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"_Edward. Can you please come down here?"_ There was something wrong in Alice's voice.

"Sure…is everything alright? Is someone hurt?" When I said that she made a loud crying notice, then Carlisle took over.

"_Edward I think you should just get down here, fast and now. Um, it's better to tell you in person than over the phone. So please son, come home now." _There was something wrong in his voice also….

"Ok, Im on my way now, I should be in Alaska in a few hours"

"_Ok, goodbye son."_

"Goodbye."

**'Click'**

I turn back around from where I was at (I was in Tennessee) forgetting about Victoria, right now, I could hardly give a fuck, and head straight for Dark Alaska** (A/n: theres an actual place called that) **with my family. But anyways back to my strategy. The only way that part of me fully died, is if Bella…no. No. No. NO. NO! Bella isn't dead! I swore on her and she promised not to do anything stupid or reckless! God, why did I leave here? Oh yeah I remember I thought it was good for here. I guess I tend to forget that the universe is as stubborn as she is, and danger came to her. I swear if she's dead, imma kill the bastard who did this to her.

I run faster and faster and only getting there in 5 hours tops.

**~~~~Cullen's House, September 16****th~~~~**

I entered the home and found everyone in the dining room.

"Edward sit down." I sat.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle hold him down." They came around me, making sure I won't move.

"Alice what's going on? What happened? Is Bella alright?" No one said anything. Everyone's mind was blank. Literately, it was blank. Nothing was in it, it was like a dark cloud, no words no noice, nothing.

"Um Edward… after we left, Bella died." I see why everyone's mind was still blank, because I think mine just did to. I couldn't move until Alice talked again.

"Im sorry Edward. I didn't see it happening until the last minute. She used my powers aginst me. She had a plan and then she just thought about other things until she…she…committed suicide. She left Jacob, Renee, and Charlie letters and she called Carlisle's phone. Im sorry! Im so sorry!" I was numb. She committed suicide, because of me. Im the bastered that killed her. I should be dead.

"NO EDWARD! DON'T YOU EVEN DAIR!"

"Why not Alice? I said that whoever hurts my Bella Im going to kill that bastard. Well Im the bastard that killed her!"

"Edward, we already lost someone we love, and we're not gunna lose another one, so shut up and stop. It's my fault this all happened…"

"Alice no its not. You didn't know. It's no one's fault. Bella used your powers aginst you. Anyone could do that. It's not Bella's fault either, she wanted this to happen because I left her that night. So just stop. It's no one's fault but MINE." Everyone was quiet. There mine was still blank. I still can't process how she could have died.

"How did she die?"

"She used Charlie's gun. After you left, she got sick. She wasn't right. When i saw you we're in Brazil, me, Esme, and Carlisle went back to go see her. And on Sunday morning, she looked happy, but not joyfully happy, like, like I don't know, like crazy happy. You know thoughs murderers who is about to kill someone and there smiling. Yeah that happy. Well we went back to the house and stayed there. I kept getting flashes of light the dark all day. Well a few hours later I saw it, then she called Carlisle's phone I picked it up and we said we were on our way. And half way there Charlie must have came in also because we all screamed 'Bella' and then we heard a gun go off and her future went black. We herd Charlie crying on the other line…well here let me show you."

She showed me everything that was going on. How when they saw Bella to when they were half way to her house. When they talked to Charlie and everything. They went to her house and blood was everywhere. She shot herself in the head with a smile on her face. Charlie holding her. Charlie knew she was dead but called the ambulance anyways. After all of that, they came back here and told everyone.

"The funeral is tomorrow. Charlie doesn't want us to come…I think, but we're going. I already have your outfit in your room. Um, after the funeral we were just going to come back here…" Alice stopped, everyone looked at her and we knew she was having a vision. I saw it but it was tiny flashes.

"Alice what is that?"

"I don't know. All I see is a lady and a man, our house, and a note on a basket."

"A lady and a man?" Esme said.

"Our house?" Rosalie said.

"A note?" Emmett said.

"A basket?" Jasper said.

"Alice your saying some lady and a mand, came to our house, and brought a note on a basket to us? Why would they do that? We live in the middle of nowhere." Carlisle asked.

"Im not sure… but we'll find out eventually." Alice's last words, then we went our separate rooms.

**~~~~Day of The Funeral September 17****th~~~~**

I always hated funerals…especially for the ones you love. But this one (in particular) I will always hate. We skipped going to the church, since we didn't want to make a scene with everyone. Mostly with the wolfs. So we just went straight to the grave yard. Pastor Webber preached how Bella will be forever with us. Then he said the unexpected.

"Bella if you are with us right now…" he rose up some chimes in his hand. "…will you please make these chimes ring?" The chimes moved, but no one felt the wind blow a tiny breeze. I looked at my family and they also know that it was the wind. But we can't say that. Everyone believed Bella moved them. They gave Charlie the chimes so he'd know that Bella will be with him. As they were bringing her 6 ft under. That mutt came over and started to cause problems.

"What are you blood suckers doing here?" I couldn't reply so Carlisle did.

"Jacob not now. We are all here for Bella. So go sit down back over there, and stay there ok. We have absolute NO time for your childish acts now. Am I understood? You may not like me and my family or our kind, but I am still older than you, just like every other adult, and you will listen and respect me, when I say go back over there and don't bother us. We didn't come here for this, so go." Carlisle whispered in a angry voice. He was pissed. Jacob looked at him in shock and Sam came over.

"What is going on?" Sam said, Carlisle was getting madder. So Esme stepped in.

"Jacob is starting to cause a scene. We came here for Bella not for some shit like this. So I want both of you to leave us alone and go sit the hell down…" she pointed her finger at both of them. "…just like Carlisle said, you guys may not like us, but Damnit, you will listen to your elders and show respect to me yall are children. So go sit your tails down. After this, you won't see us again. _So go **now**_." Esme growled at the last sentence. Both Jacob and Sam left without a word.

I felt a warm hand on top of my right hand, but when I looked I saw no one touching me, but the warm hand was still there, but no one was next to me. I felt a kiss on my cheek, and words whisper in my ear.

"_I will always love you Edward. Please never forget me. But don't worry, you'll see me soon. I will come back to you my love, for I know how much you are struggling now. Just have faith that I will be back. And you'll have your second chance…" _I felt a kiss on my lips. It was Bella's. _"I have to go, but remember, I love you, and I'll be back sooner than you think my love. This is not 'goodbye', but a 'see you later' my love. So… see you later." _And she giggled then she was gone. I remember her last words, and they will always be with me.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! To cute isn't it!<strong>

**Well I can tell you one little thing…**

**Actually I can't but you'll be surprised who the lady and the man will be… trust me. **

**Keep reading, and I would love some comments**

'**G' rated please…**

**Plus if you THINK who the man and woman is, tell me.**

**Love yah people.**


	3. Thank You Mother and Father

**So yeah, usually I would have posted this tomorrow, but I didn't feel like it cause it just came to me, so yeah. Lol this chapter is soooo random lol. Anyways I hop yall like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Thank You Mother and Father<span>

**Alice POV**

On the way back home, I got a vision of the man and woman.

**~~~~Vision Starts~~~~**

_The man had brown hair and the woman had dark red hair…so dark it looks brown (kind of) hair. When I saw their face, the woman had dark red hair with green eyes and the man had brown hair and green eyes. They were dressed like they were in the 1900s… but when I looked down at what the woman was holding…it was a basket…a weaved basket…for babies…when mothers would leave them on other peoples door steps. I saw the baby had a pink blanket. The baby had brown hair and…doe brown eyes. That's impossible the only people who look like that is…Edwards parents, and the only baby who look like that is…Bella. _

**~~~~Vision Ends~~~~**

When the vision was over I found myself on the ground in Jaspers lap. I looked at him and when he saw me looking at him he said;

"Oh God darlin'! You scared us! I thought something just…I don't know stopped working' in yah… Alice what did you see that scared the Texan in me?" Jasper said breathing unneeded hard breaths. I hate scaring him.

Anyways.

I sat up and saw everyone with worry eyes and I told them; "I had a vision and I got the images on the man and woman. The man had brown hair and the woman had dark red hair. When I saw their face, the woman had dark brown hair with green eyes and the man had brown hair and blue eyes. They were dressed like they were in the 1900s… but when I looked down at what the woman was holding…it was a basket…a weaved basket…for babies…when mothers would leave them on other peoples door steps. I saw the baby had a pink blanket. The baby had brown hair and…doe brown eyes."

"Alice…those were my parents…weren't they" Edward said putting 2 and 2 together. Then he looked at me with wide eyes. "That was Bella." He started thinking and whispered "This is not a goodbye but a see you later…"

"Edward what does that mean?" Esme asked.

We started walking to now to wait until Edward answered. And when he did, it was unreasonable and shocking I might add.

"At the funeral Bella came to me, and she said before she left that this isn't a goodbye but a see you later. And I guess later, is when my parents dropped her off. But my parents are dead. But so is Bella. Im guessing Bella met my parents and my parents are giving me a second chance. Im assuming, not sure but I guess…does that make since?"

No one didn't say anything. Because it could be true…no one can prove it.

"Let's go home, and talk about it." Esme said.

**~~~~Cullen's Front Porch~~~~**

When we were close to home everyone was jogging and we stop on our tracks, there we saw a man and a woman sitting down a baby. I ran to get them, but apparently they heard me. They turned around smiled then disappeared leaving a baby on our door step. I picked up the baby and everyone came around me to see-that I was yet right- a baby girl with a full set of brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and…blood that smells so good. I shook my head to get that thought out of me, but I heard a growl. I turned around and saw Jasper backing up to get away.

"Esme, here take the baby-or Bella- and go inside, me and Jasper are going hunting. Come on Jazzy." I grabbed his hand and, basically, dragged him away. At least he was trying not to hurt her. You gatta give my man props.

**Esme POV**

I saw Alice and jasper run off to hunt and me and everyone else went inside. I went to the living room, took the baby out of the basket and held her. It was so funny because she was looking around looking confused but with a smile on her face holding my finger.

"Rosalie can you read the note." She picked up the paper and read it.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_If you don't mind by this, we would like to introduce you to Isabella Marie. Let me start from the beginning._

_On September 14 we receive a lovely girl name "Bella" and when I say receive Isabella came to us and asked us our name. We told her our name and we already knew her from the beginning. Edward if you are listening to this we would like to say that we have been watching you all this time. And we saw how happy you were with Isabella. _

_We told Isabella we'd let all of you have a second chance. Which is why she came to you and said 'this isn't a goodbye but a see you later.' We told her not to, but she is a very independent woman…I see why you love her son, good luck with this one Cullen's. But anyways, she wont remember any of this, but eventually she'll start getting suspicious about what you guys are, and when she figures it out tell her about this note, and what happened. How she died all the way to now. _

_Have fun._

_Love Always,_

_Edward Anthony and Elizabeth Amelia Mason. _

We were all shocked that Alice and Edward was right. It was Edwards's parents that sent Bella to us. There was another note, but it was for Edward. At this point Alice and Jasper came back.

"Edward, theres a note for you and one for Bella" Edward grabbed his and read it out loud.

_Dear Edward,_

_It may be confusing on what Im saying but understand this Edward Anthony, Bella committed suicide for you, she didn't want to, but she was in pain. You guys love each other to much not to understand what you guss love really is. And now Edward, you have another chance with Isabella. There is not a third chances. This isn't like baseball. So if you mess this one up, then theres no more Isabella. Im sorry I have to say it like this, but it's just how it is._

_We are going aginst all the rules, and sacrificing us for this for you. We have a warning and so do you. Remember we love you. I told Carlisle to give you this life because I wanted you to have happiness, I knew your time wasn't up yet, so remember you weren't cursed with this, it was a blessing for you. Mothers have feelings that something is good or bad is going to happen. Just like Alice can see they and Esme will know without Alice powers. _

_When you guys went to the Isabella's funeral she did come to you. We told her not to but when she did we told her to tell you 'this isn't a goodbye but a see you a later' and yet enough son here's your future. She is your future. We love you Edward. But I should tell you that Im sorry that I didn't show as much love as you mother did to you. If I could back now, I would, but either way I can't, and Im sorry for that. But I have a task for you my son._

_Go back to our house in Chicago and go to our room and in out room will be a key to the basement. Then go to the basement. Don't worry no one lives there. But anyways, go there, and in the basement you will find a 3 thresher chest a red, black, and purple. But they have a lock on it, but the key to the boxes is in your room. I want you to take ALL of the chest up to your room and in your room there is a box filled with your toys. Look at the locks closely and get ones of your toys to open it. By the way your strength won't be able to open them. Mrs. Lahanjo- the witch craft lady-cursed it so nothing but 3 your toys can open each of them. But anyways when you find that key, do NOT open it. Bring it back to the Cullen's house hold. The black one is for you to open ALONE. The red one is for you to open with your family. And the purple one is for you and Isabella._

_Edward inside thoughs chests are everything you and your family will love. They are small treasure chests but they will go perfectly for each of you guys. In the treasure chest are notes for everyone also. Edward this is the reason why me and your mother told you not to go to the basement is because of these purposes. These treasure chests has been handmade –but very strong from years- and where meant for whoever lives longer that a normal human would. And that is for you. You have to get them. If you don't you will be like Bella, but you won't return. _

_Son this won't be easy, but it's worth it. You have to do it soon. _

_My boy I wish you the best of luck with your life and me and your mother will be with you at all times, remember that. And here's a heads up my son. Your mother is next to me now, and is about to cry. And now she wants to write something._

_My baby boy, I love you, I hope you come to us whenever you need us or if you just want to…I love you._

_I love you too my son, well your mother is crying. So I guess this is our goodbye, but we will always love you._

_Love Always_

_Your Mother and Father._

Everyone was quiet and if Edward could cry he would. I felt Bella tug my fingur. When I looked down at her she pointed at Edward, I guess, wanting to go to him.

"Edward."

"Yes Esme."

I smiled and said. "Bella wants you to hold her." He looked down at her then came over to sit by me. I put Bella in his arms and she smiled. She grabbed his fingur and fell asleep. I looked at Edward and he had a grin on his face still holding onto his note.

"Rosalie pass me Bella's note." She gave it to me, when I tried to open it, it shocked me.

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but the note just shocked me." I gave it to Carlisle and he turned it over,

"It says it's for Bella…then at the bottom it says, for Bella to open herself and to read it herself."

"Well I guess ithat say it all. That Bella has to read it to us." Emmett said. And I just realized Emmett hasn't talked since Bella's suicide. Everyone looked at him, because apparently I wasn't the only one who realized that.

"Emmett you just talked." Jasper said.

"*sigh* yeah I know, I guess the whole suicide thing finally processed that it really happen and I just felt like talking." Everyone was still awedstrucked (I don't think that's a word) by it, but we herd bella make a noise…she was asleep. Well I guess she's going to be sleep talking. This should be fun for the guys now.

**Edward POV**

Lets posses what just happened.

1. Bella is alive

2. My parents watched over me this whole time.

3. They risked their chances and now have a warning-and I do to- so I don't screw up this second chance with Bella

4. Im holding a baby in my arms, and it's not crying its ass off.

5. I have a task for me and my family…including Bella.

6. Well there isn't one yet, but I'll think of one…eventually.

Wow, I guess I was right. I mean yeah wow; all I have to do is not ruin this. I think me and Bella will be attached for life. Haha, I wonder if she's going to be clumsy, like she was before.

"Edward what are you laughing about?" Alice asked.

"I wonder if Bella will be as clumsy as she was or are we going to have to get padded walls and move everything breakable once she's able to walk." I said with a shit ass grin. Everyone laughed because Lord only knows that's bound to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I felt like doing this one.<strong>

**Usually id do it tomorrow, but I felt it was needed.**

**I got 2 comments from ****vamp1001 and VampzRsexy ****so thank you!**

**I got a Question: is this going to be like a baby bella story?**

**Here's Your answer: As you can tell Yes.**

**So more comments.**

'**G' rated.**

**Love you people.**

**P.S. What should be in the treasure chests? **


	4. Mrs Lahanjo

**So yesterday I got people guessing who the lady and man was.**

**Talkygirl said the woman was Bella**

**NatashaK89 said it was Bella in the basket**

**Thank you for the guesses.**

**I love yall!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Mrs. Lahanjo<span>

_September 20__th_

**Edwards POV**

As Im sitting in my room I can't even pay attention to what everyone is talking/thinking about. All Im just wondering is what is in the box and not hurting my little Bella. Looking down at her while she's asleep and holding my figure I think about what I need to do to not screw this up. Esme agreed that Bella's baby room will be next to mine-since I'll probably be by her 24/7 or the fact that if she wants to stay with me and sleep in my bed (which Alice already ordered). But what scares me the most is what am I going to do when she's here and Im in Chicago. I mean it's been 3 days and me and Bella are basically glued together.

Im thinking of taking Rosalie and Emmett with me since Jazz can't come without wanting to kill her (not his fault though) and Alice goes where ever he goes. Carlisle is on call at the hospital and Esme has thought of so many designs that we hardly see her. She's always in the office with Carlisle working; hell you can't even talk to her without waiting for her to finish it. And plus Rosalie has always wanted to be a mother, so I'll give her a moments, and since Emmett is a kid himself then might as well. So imma tell/ask her now.

I put Bella in my bed (putting pillows besides her and giving her, her teddy bear) and went down stairs to everyone. In the living room were only Rose, Em, Ali, and Jazz.

"Hey. Rosalie, Emmett can I talk to yall." I looked at Alice and she smiled and when I looked at Jasper, he had a week smile on his face.

"Jasper, you know I would have asked you, but you're still trying to get used to her. But once you get used to her, I'll let you and Alice watch her." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I know Edward. It won' be easy for me, but I'll get used to it."

I take Em and Rose to Bella's room and start.

"Ok, um I know this is a late notice and all but I was wondering if you guys could come with me to Chicago to watch Bella. Since-as you can tell- Bella is hooked by me all the time-mostly- and I don't know how she's going to act when Im not here. So I was hoping yall can come and watch her while I get the boxes since I don't know what's going to happen." The look on Rosalie's face said it all. I saw a part of her that I had no idea was there. She was a tall giddy version of Alice. She looked at Emmett, he smiled at her and she hugged me to my second death.

"*sniff* GOD YES EDWARD! Me and Emmett would love to do that! Thank you, thank you, thank you! *GASP* Alice! We have to go…" here comes the pixie herself.

"SHOPPING!" They said at the same time. God talk about twins. That's when I heard a cry from Bella. I looked at them.

"Sorry Edward." They whispered humanly and giggled. I rolled my eyes and went to Bella. When I went to my room I saw her eyes closed crying. When I picked her up and she looked up at me with her wide beautiful eyes, still sniffing with little tears coming from her eyes. I rock her back to sleep and once she starts to doze off she holds onto my shirt and her strong baby stubborn hands won't let go every time I put her down. She'd open her eyes every time, so I laid down with her until she grip got lighter.

It never did.

_September 22ed _

Me, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie are only an hour before we land and Bella is in Rosalie's lap drinking from her bottle and twirling Roses hair looking around like she's lost. To tell you the truth it's quite funny how she's multi-tasking and not paying attention. But what's not funny is that I can't read her mind. I was hoping that I would be able to, but I was wrong.

But it's also funny how Bella doesn't need to talk or cry when she wants something. If she wants her pacifier she puts her lips together and makes a little popping noise. If she wants her bottle she makes a little fish face. If she's wants to go to sleep she would pull your arm hair or hold you fingur and bend it constantly, but if you bend it for her, she gives you a glare and goes to someone else.

Like I said, it's funny. So I can tell now that she's about to go to sleep since she's playing with Rosalie's hair. As Rosalie's patting her back, I see Emmett rubbing Bella's hair, and Bella has her left hand in Rosalie's hair and her right in trying to compare her small hand to Emmett's huge hand smiling. I think that if Rosalie and Emmett could have a kid; they would be the best vampire family ever. Well besides Esme and Carlisle. But still, I think their personality's will fit for it. For example, Emmett's a kid at heart (when he wants to be) and you'd probably see a side of Rosalie that no one has ever seen before.

"Passengers, please buckle up. We are now about to land." By now Bella has (nastily) up-chucked her food and now is asleep in her baby carriage. As we were getting off the plane Rosalie was holding Bella in the carriage and Emmett has his arm around Rose and a lady came up and said something that would make Rose cry forever.

"Aww, your little girl is so beautiful. How old is she?" the lady asked…she looked familiar.

"She's 9 days old." Rosalie answered.

"Aww well good job." She winked at them and walked pass them. When she stopped infrunt of me, she said.

"It's good to see you again Edward. Look just like your mother." She smiled.

"How do you know me?"

"Haha, of course you won't remember me. But Im Mrs. Lahanjo just to remind you to hurry up. Your parents want you to have them boxes soon. Your mother always knew and said that there was something special about you." ho-ly shit.

"Oh, well. So why are you here? Aren't you dead?" Sorry Im so blunt though.

"Haha. No Im a witch my son. How do you think the boxes are so strong that your strength can't open it?" She said with a smile.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"Cause…look in my eyes and what do you see?" I look and I look hard. Oh my god…

"You're…"

"Yes."

"But how."

"How do you think?"

"But that's impossible."

"Anything is possible…we some, but still."

"This can't be real, that doesn't make since. This is crazy. I have to go." I walk away from that crazy woman. That can't be possible. Well it can, but how is that possible.

"Edward are you ok?" Emmett asked as we got into the rental car.

"Yeah, that lady was Mrs. Lahanjo." I said

"Isn't that the lady that cursed the boxes?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, she's a witch, and I can't read her mind."

"Why?" Em asked.

"I don't know. She said to look in her eyes and that's my answer but that answer doesn't make since."

"What answer is it that doesn't make since." Rosalie said, giving me Bella so I can strap her in the car and try not to wake her up.

"Ok did you look at her closely? Or remember how she looks?"

"Yeah?" they said at the same time

"Who does she look like? And her eyes say?"

"HO" Rose.

"Ly" Em.

"Shit." Together.

"How is that possible?" Em.

"I don't know, it's not possible." I said.

"Well the name changed over the years." Rosalie.

"But she doesn't have any kids. Nor grand kids either."

"Oh." They said.

"Yeah."

"Well we'll have to figure it out later, right now we need to get to the hotel so Bella can get some sleep and you have to go get the boxes so we can know what's so special about it." Rosalie said.

I nodded my head and looked at Bella as she's asleep. Apparently she knew I was looking at her and lazily opens 1 eye and reached out her hand for my finger. I gave it to her and she went back to sleep with a smile. Shaking my head thinking this is one weird but interesting little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah…<strong>

**Who do you think Mrs. Lahanjo is?**

**Tell Me My People Who Are Reading This…**

**Love Yah!**


	5. Just Listen

**So… haha.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Just Listen<span>

Getting out of the car was the hardest thing. Why you ask? Bella felt my finger unattached to her small little hands and started crying. Moments like these you just want Jasper. So I took Bella out of her carriage and held her. I walked outside to welcome a cool cloudy sky breeze. Bella was holding onto me with her life sniffing from her tears. As Im holding her I go up to my house. It still looks the same as I kind of remember it. Still looks new. I would have thought I would have come back to a bomb-shell. But no, I came back to a spotless place.

We walk up to the house and Emmett tries to open the door, but instead it of telling us that the door it locked it shocks him.

"Ah Damnit, son-of-a-bitch!" he whispered so Bella won't hear. "… That hurt. Edward, that witch craft lady is one a-"

'**SLAP'**

"Ow...Rosy!"

"Emmett not infrunt of Bella." She gave him a look. Not 'The look' (which by the way it's scarier than a fucker)

"Sorry. But that witch lady got everything covered in her freaky power."

"I find that affinceive." We all screamed. Making Bella have tears. I kissed her cheek, she smiled, but tears and sniffs still came, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"When the? How the? How did you scare up on 3 very good hearing people?" Rosalie asked.

"Haha, oh Rosalie your to funny. So I see you want to get in, well Edward can only open it. Just like Bella can only open her letter, and like the chests go to different people and that stuff." She said with a smile…holding a cat, a black cat.

"Why do you have a cat?"

"Oh, just to show you what not to get." Bella touched the ugly cat.

"What do you-" I asked.

"ah-chuu" Bella sneezed. The old gremlin smiled then shoved the cat away from us. Bella wouldn't stop sneezing and coughing.

"Couldn't you just tell us that Bella was allergic to cats!" Emmett hands me a Baby wipe and I wipe Bella's face and hands. She starts crying because her face is getting red and rashy. Rosalie gets out some allergy liquid (you can never be to sure) and gives it to Bella. I look at the lady with a look that says 'get away or imma kill you'. But when I turned around, she was gone.

"Ok. The lady was nice, but now she's just plane evil." Rosalie said.

"No shi-" Rosalie looked at him.

"Shoot. No shoot" he had a shit as grin on his face that says 'Im innocent so don't slap me please'. It's quite funny.

Anyways.

I go to the door, and it opens up, and when I step inside I-for an odd reason- smell cookies, usually it's unappealing to vampires but-for some odd reason- it smells good. Bella starts kicking, but when I look at her she's smiling a toothless grin, I smile back and when I look behind us I see Rosalie and Emmett going to the living room. I walk around with Bella to see everything in the kitchen. It all looks just so different from then and now.

"Woah! Edward! Come here!" Emmett called out.

"Wha-. Woah." I look at what Emmett was talking about. I saw above the fire place was a huge picture of me, my mother and father. I looked at the date and it was the year before we died. So I was 17 when this was painted. I looked around and I saw black and white pictures of me and-mostly-my mother. I walked infrunt of the cabinet where my mother collection of stuff were at and saw plates and cups from every single country/continent around this whole world. And on it there was a piece of paper that made me laugh.

_Edward Anthony Mason Sr. and Edward Anthony Mason Jr. If I find a scratch on the door, glass and my plates and cups, I swear on all mighty you guys will regret it. Thank you._

Well Im not touching that. After the living room scene I went to the stares and went to the first door. When I opened it, it was my parent's room. That's when I remembered what I came for. A key. I set Bella down on my parent's bed and started searching. When I went to the dresser drawers I saw a note.

_Edward, look in my jewelry case. The key is in there. _

I go to her jewelry box and inside there was only a necklace… a key shaped?...wow can I be anymore slower. I take the necklace/key; pick up Bella and go down stairs to the basement. On my way down Rose says.

"Edward, you go down and I'll take Bella to your room." I give her Bella and get what I need.

I put the key in the slot, turn it, and when I open the door and a puff of dust fly everywhere. Talk about ancient place. I go down the steps as fast as I can, so I won't break the old thing. I look around the basement and find nothing. Literately nothing. All there is is just tools, wood and that stuff that would be in a garage instead of a basement. I walk around more trying not to touch anything. Then in the far corner was a little door. I pull the handle to the door. It's locked. I use the key that they told me to use and-yet again-the door opens.

As I open the door, I brush past the dead insects and what not. I saw the boxes. They had weird designs on them. And under each box there was a letter. What the fuck is up with these letters?

Anyways.

I remember my dad saying the keys to them is in a box in my room. I run up to my room-closing the doors on the way out- and when I get up there I go to my closet and find a box that says **EWARS TOIS** in crayon. I laugh at my attempted to spell my name. I look inside and I see cars, trucks, actions figures (**not** dolls!)And wooden letters and numbers. Before I look at them I look around my room and I see my past life. I look through my dresser and I see my cloths that unbelievable. I seriously can't believe stuff has changed so much over the years. I look under my bed and see my baseball shoes, wow size 10 ½ I would try them on, but imma 13 and they seem like there about to brake just by me picking them up.

I sit on my bed-gently- only to land on something squeaky under my pillow. I pull out a teddy bear and a blanket. My baby teddy bear and baby blanket. Huh, so a 17 year old still sleeping with his bear and blanket…cool. I mean some kids still do it, but to hell with it, imma take it. I look to my left and I see my old back pack filled with nothing. I take that also and put my blanket and bear in it, then go back to my 'tois' box.

I look at the locks to the chests and look through all the toys. And I spent about 10 minutes doing this. I find each lock is part of the truck, car, and action figure (remember **NOT** a doll! Theres a **TOTAL**difference.) I take the car, truck, and action figure and put them in my bag; put my toy box in my closet only to let 3 journals hit my head with a photo album. I pick them up-having no time to waist- and put them in my back and leave my room.

I go back to my parent's room and take my mother's jewelry box and my father's pocket watch just to remember them. I sit on my parent's bed infrunt of the mirror and when I look in the mirror I smile because I can see my mother and father on both side of me smiling.

"Mom. Dad. God I miss you guys now that Im here and I see my past."

"Aww baby, we miss you to. Remember what we said, where always by you and Isabella. Don't worry theres going to be a time when you're going to desperately need us. We'll be there, I don't know how we'll be able to help, but we'll try all we can." My mother told me. I look at her in a questionable look on wondering what she meant. She shakes her head and just says.

"It'll be a long time from now, but years go fast, and when it happens we'll all we can baby." She kisses my cheek and looks at my father. I look at him and he says;

"Son, like I said in the letters, Im so sorry I wasn't the father you wanted, and needed me to be. But I was always there at times. When you look in the photo album you see everything I did with you. At least I tried, so you have to give me, as you kids say 'props' for that." I chuckle at my dad's attempt to say what we say now. Hell it took me a while myself.

"It's ok dad." He shakes his head. I guess I get my stubbornness from him.

"No son, it's not. I should have been there other than staying at work or when I was home I was still working. I hardly had time for you, like other dads did. I know I can't make up for that, but if I could I would. In the chest that belongs to you, there is something that belongs to me that you'll need in the future, that will be the thing you and Isabella will need in the future." He gave me a crooked smile and I look at my mother blush at it. Huh, I guess we do have the 'panties drop' smile/grin. I bet that's how I dazzled Bella. Nice!

"Baby, we have to go, but remember 3 things. 1) Stay with the love of your life." My mother said.

"2) Protect that death aimed girl of yours. Lord only knows that she's going to find a way to get hurt…when she's not doing anything nor moving." My dad said, trying to hide his smile.

"And most importantly, if theres a scratch on my plates and cups, you guys will regret it or if you scratch anything thats not yours." She said with a serious face but a hint of humor in her voice. Me and my dad just nodded our head with scary faces and said;

"Yes ma'am."

"See son, this is why you don't mess with women. So when you get married just go along with things and even if your right just act like your wrong. Promise me that." I look at my dad and nodded.

"No problem, I learned that from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. When Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle did something 'wrong' they ended up with no sex for about 3 months or so. No matter how hard Jasper tried at the end they got super mad they ended up making it 1 year. There reaction was funny. They would torture them just for fun." Me and my dad was laughing. We looked at our mom; she was smiling and shaking her head.

"You guys are so…Gosh theres no words." She giggled.

"Son as much as I would love to stay and have a good laugh, we have to go. But I want you to remind you, even though you don't need it, but we raised you to respect women, and I expect you to not only to treat other women but Bella. And wait to have sex till after marriage. As much as Esme, Carlisle, and me and your mother wants to be the 'living'/dead grandparents, Im pretty sure we'd all want you to wait." I looked at my father in awdstrucked. If I could blush I would blush so many shades of red.

"Um, I know father, and vampires can't have kids." I look at him and he just smiles a shit ass grin. My mother hits him on the head and says.

"Edward Anthony Mason Sr. what did I tell you! Gosh! Edward I love you baby. We'll see you some time. And you Sr." she shakes her head and tapes her foot fast and I know she's pissed. I look at my father's face and it says 'Im in deep shit arnt I'.

"Mom go easy on dad." I wink at my dad and he calms but only for a second.

"Baby, this is what your dad was talking about. It's easier for the women to be right." She kisses my cheek and my dad hugs me. "We love you." they say at the same time. And then there gone. But Im pretty sure my dad is in trouble. I go down stairs to see Emmett tossing Bella in the air as she's laughing and Rosalie off to the side scared that Emmett is about to drop Bella.

"Emmett stops doing that to Bella. Rosalie's twitching in sacredness." I say with a smile. He stops, looks at Rosalie, and I look to see that her twitching has calmed. It's too funny to see a vampire twitching. Especially smartasses one.

Bella had a pouty sad/mad face since Emmett stopped. So I tell him just to see Rosalie twitch again.

"Emmett Bella's sad, I think you should keep tossing her to make her happy again." haha I love being a smart ass. Then Rosalie gave me 'The Look' scary bitch.

"Emmett if you do it again, no sex for a month." After 2 tosses he stops. Then I hear a deep chuckle next to me. My father.

"Ok, ok. How about we go to the hotel then go site seeing tomorrow?" I said holding Bella. They agreed. I told them to go to the car and I'll be out in a minute. I look around and to say 'not a goodbye but a see you later' to the house, then I all-of-a-sudden smell the aroma of my mother's cookies. I smile and say;

"Thanks mom."

'_You're welcome baby.' _I hear in my ear.

I close the door behind me to hear it lock by itself and saw some shield over the handle. I look to see the witch sitting on the swing on the front porch;

"Have fun?" I-for right now-am liking this woman.

"Yeah. Why do you keep following me? No affiance but still, it's kind of creepy." I said bluntly.

"Haha blunt aren't we? Well, Im fallowing you because you still haven't told me who I was." Oh, well damn, if I knew she was waiting for that, then I would have said it.

"Oh, well you're….."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who the old creepy woman is.<strong>

**If you can think of someone then tell me, you will be named in the next chapter like I did to the other chapters, when you asked a question or guessed who the mystery woman and man was.**

**Comments 'G' ratted**

**Love yah!**


	6. All Bella

**This is all about Bella. Just starting from the air plane. I would have done it from the beginning but that would probably be boring. So yeah haha. Plus guess who mama and dada is. later you'll see why she thing there her parents.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: All Bella<span>

**Bella's POV **

**~~~~Air Plane~~~~ (9 days old)**

Mama was feeding me.

Dada was brushing my hair.

I was done eating and I needed to get stuff out of my stomach.

I put my hand aginst dada's hand.

His was bigger.

I was clapping dada's hand.

I threw up.

Eww.

I started to get sleepy.

I was asleep.

**~~~~The Car~~~~**

I woke up and wanted Eddy's finger when they put me into the moving box.

He gave me his finger.

I fell asleep holding Eddy's finger.

He took his finger out of my hand.

I want it back, so I cried.

He picked me up and got out of the moving thingy we were in.

**~~~~Edwards Home~~~~**

We walked up to the house.

I was about to go to sleep, but everyone screamed and it scared me.

I cried again.

Eddy kissed me.

I smiled.

I saw a black kitty in the lady's hand.

I touched it.

I started making noises, and it started to hurt.

I cried again.

Dada yelled at the lady

Mama gave me some liquid stuff.

We went in the house and I smelled something good.

I clapped at the good smell, and Eddy looked at me with a smile.

We started walking to this room.

I saw pictures that looked like Eddy.

Then I saw a big picture of people, and Eddy was 1 of them.

We walked away.

I saw plates and cups behind this glass.

But there was a note.

I don't know what it says.

So I looked away and played with Eddy's hair, cause its fun.

We walked up on the high floors.

We went into this room.

Eddy put me on the bed and I was looking around.

The room looked old.

Eddy picked me up again.

Mama took me away from Eddy.

She gave me my color book.

I reached for dada.

He picked me up and I was flying in the air like that birdy thing we were in.

Then I was bouncing in the air.

It was fun.

Eddy came in and told dada to stop.

Hump!

He did it again 2 times.

Then stopped.

Hump!

But then Eddy took me.

I smelled something again, and then a kiss on my cheek and someone said.

"_We'll watch you Isabella." _

A man said.

_"And we love you my beautiful daughter-in-law."_

A lady said.

We went outside.

We went away from the house.

The lady was there again.

I don't like her.

Me and Eddy sat next to her.

They talk.

**~~~~The** **Car~~~~**

We go back to the moving box.

I sit in my chair.

Eddy gives me his hand.

I slap it.

And smile.

It's fun.

I wanted my pacifier and color page thingy.

I slap Eddy's hand with my pacifier in my mouth and color.

We get to a big place. Mama grabs my chair and my baggy.

**~~~~The Hotel~~~~**

We go inside the big building.

Some people look at me in a funny look.

Some people stop us from walking.

They look at me.

The lady cried.

She try to pinch my cheek.

I slap there hand away from me.

She looks shocked.

And slaps my leg.

I cry.

Mama puts me on the floor.

Eddy picks me up and dada holds mama from the lady.

Eddy says.

"It's ok love. That lady is a meany, but don't worry. You won't see her again." Then he kisses my cheek.

I stop crying.

He wipes my face.

I turn around and see big guys come that has the word 'S-E-C-R-I-T-Y' (whatever that says) on there chest.

They asked what's wrong.

Mama tells them.

They take the meany lady and man away from mama.

Dada holds mama.

Mama comes over to me.

She holds my hand.

"Im sorry Bella. You won't ever see them again." She kisses my head and I nod my head.

I lay my head on Eddie's top arm.

I play with his weird color hair.

We go into this room.

They sit me up with a soft thingy behind me and 2 more next to me.

I hold my teddy and blanky.

They put the TV. on.

I watch Barnie.

I let air in and out of me.

I fall asleep.

**~~~~The Next Day~~~~ (10 days old)**

We went all over this place.

I can't tell you even if you wanted me to.

We took pictures all over.

I got sleepy eventually.

I grabbed dada's hand and played with his hair.

I fall asleep.

**~~~~Next Day~~~~ (11 days old)**

We go in the moving box and go back to the bird.

When we get in I sit next to dada and Eddy.

I play with my keys.

There fun.

I want my bottle.

I make a notice to get them to look at me.

I show them I want my bottle.

Eddy picks me up and gives me it.

I hold his finger.

I see a people look at me.

A lady comes to me.

She says something.

She comes towards me.

I lean into Eddy when she tries to hold my hand.

I cry

The lady looks shocked.

Mama comes over.

"Did you hurt her?"

"No I didn't! I was just about to touch her hand. Then she started to cry."

Dada gets mama to sit down.

Mama says sorry.

Eddy wipes my face and gives me my bottle.

I grab onto his shirt and lean into him.

He smells good.

I look at him.

He looks at dada.

Then dada talks to mama.

Eddy looks at me.

He smiles.

My face gets warm.

I hide my face in his shirt.

I hear him laugh.

My face gets hotter.

I hit him.

I get finish with my food.

Payback time.

He burps me.

I spit up…

(Eww.)

On his hair.

I clap my hands and smile.

Dada takes me away from him.

Dada laughs with me.

Eddy looks at me the wipes himself with the towel. He goes behind a door.

I feel bad.

When he gets back.

I want him again.

He just looks at me.

Im sad.

He picks me up.

I lay my head in his shirt and hold onto him.

If I could say sorry I would.

I start crying instead.

He shushes me and gives me my pacifier.

I take it.

But I still get teary.

He wipes my eyes.

Dada says;

"I think she feels bad for what she did." I don't look at Eddy because I do feel bad.

Eddy picks me up and says;

"It's ok Bella." He says with a smile.

I shake my head and look down.

He holds me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He kisses my cheek and hums me a song.

I fall asleep without his finger or touching his hair.

**~~~~Cullen's Home~~~~**

Nonie gives me a bath while everyone is in another room.

She hums and smiles.

She washes my body and hair.

She put some (ugly) pink thing on me.

I hate pink.

Or any bright color.

Anyways.

I try to take it off.

She puts something green on.

I work with it.

We go where everyone else is at.

I reach for Pappy's lap.

I sit on his lap and he gives me a hard thing with paper to look at.

Theres pictures.

I smile and laugh at the ones I like.

I look at everyone.

There talking about stuff.

So I won't bother them.

I only bug them when I wanna know what this or that is.

They look at this box.

I wanna look.

And what I saw was…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do yall think?<strong>

'**G' rated.**

**BTW what should be in the Box?**

**And who's mama and dada? **

**Lol so easy on question 2**

**Love You Mortals.**


	7. So Thats Who She Is But How?

**Hey yall!**

**So I got a question from…Talkygirl**

**Q: Wait does Bella think Rosalie and Emmett are her parents?**

**A: Yes my friend. And later in the chapters you will find out mostly why. But if you can guess why, you will get an imaginary gift =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuation from Chapter 5: Just Listen <strong>_

_I close the door behind me to hear it lock by itself and saw some shield over the handle. I look to see the witch sitting on the swing on the front porch;_

"_Have fun?" I-for right now-am liking this woman._

"_Yeah. Why do you keep following me? No affiance but still, it's kind of creepy." I said bluntly._

"_Haha blunt aren't we? Well, Im fallowing you because you still haven't told me who I was." Oh, well damn if I knew she was waiting for that, and then I would have said it._

"_Oh, well you're….."_

Chapter 7: So That's Who She Is. But How?

**Edward POV**

"**EDWARD COME ON!" **Emmett said being as loud as he can.

"**HOLD ON!" **I said.

"**STOP SCREAMING YOU IDEOTS!" **Rosalie said.

"Anyways. At the air port you told me to look in your eyes and see who you are. Are you Bella's grandmother? Betty Swan?" I said questionably. She just smiled at me.

"Yes. Yes I am. But what gave you that idea?"

"I saw your life pass through your eyes. I mean, your name was or is, whatever, Mrs. Lahanjo. But how did your name get from Mrs. Lahanjo to Swan, when you were already married?"

"Aww, that young Edward, is a story I'll tell you and your family later. But I am glad you figured it out." She said with a weird smile. I look down at Bella and she started to move in my lap, which is telling me that it's time to go. I turn to say goodbye to Mrs. Lahanjo, or grandma Swan, whichever one. But she was gone. Can't she just wait for someone to tell her a last reply? Well apparently not.

I started to walk back to the car when Emmett started to complain about that lady always keeping us behind and what not. I rolled at my eyes and just put Bella in her car seat. During the ride to the hotel, Bella wanted my hand just to slap on. She was just slapping and smiling like there was nothing in the world. I smiled at her babyness(even if thats not a word).Few minutes later she wanted her pacifier, I gave it to her. But apparently she added a new sigh language for us. She started to act like she was writing or-in her case- coloring. I gave her, her coloring book and she just started to multitask. Slapping my hand, sucking her pacifier, and coloring. Strange little one…very strange.

When we got to her hotel Rose got Bella and me and Emmett got the luggage. And then we saw some family members that we thought we wouldn't see came towards us. Renee and Phil Dawyer.

"Aww what a cute baby."

"Thank you." Renee looked at Bella funny. Oh God.

"_You know she looks like Bella." _She said in her mind.

"What's her name?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. So I answered just for the hell of it.

"Isabella Cullen." Renee looked at me. Then just glared at me. I knew I needed it. But she didn't say anything instead she bent down to pinch Bella's cheek, but-apparently-Bella doesn't like to be touched, and slapped Renee's hand from her face. Then Renee did something that would tick Rosalie off more than anything in the world.

She hit bella.

Bella started to cry and everyone was somewhat looking, but they really started when Rosalie was about to tackle Renee. I went to pick up Bella and (somewhat calmed her down) while Emmett was holding back Rosalie. Security guards came and asked what's wrong. Rosalie said it, and when they saw a crying baby, they instantly knew it was the truth.

After getting settled down from that drama shit that Renee pulled, we went up to our rooms. Yes I said rooms. Rosalie and Emmett have theres and me and Bella have ours. But in the mean time we all were in mine and Bella's. I set Bella on the bed with a pillow behind and on the side of her and let her watch Barnie, that scary shit ass purple dinosaur I rather her watch some other stuff, but that's the only thing I found that's for her age. And the girl is hardly 2 weeks old and she's barley sitting up. My parents were right; she's even more independent that she was when we first met.

"Ok spill." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean by 'spill'?" I said dumbly for the hell of it.

"Edward Im in no mood right now. Now tell me what was up with Mrs. Lahanjo? Why does she keep following us around?"

"Ok. Apparently she was staying with us because she wanted me or yall to tell her who she is. I told her who she was, and I asked her how that was possible. She said that she'll tell us the story once we get back home."

"She's Betty Swan, Bella's grandmother, isn't she?" Emmett said. Told you he can be smart when he wants to be.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but she is none the less." We talked more on what we are going to do next.

**~~~~9:28 p.m.~~~~**

"Ok. Well it's getting late, and we have a long day ahead of us. Get Bella to bed now, I'll find out if you didn't or not." Rosalie said. I gave her a salute, before she hit me upside the head and walked out. Emmett laughed and said;

"Now you know how I feel."

"What did you say Emmet?" Rosalie said taking a few steps back to see him.

"I said I love you." Hardly a nice save.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled.

After they left I went to go see Bella, but only to find her laying on her left dead asleep. I lay her down correctly with her blanket and teddy. I watched her sleep for a while then when to my old back pack and luggage. I brought them across the room (not knowing what would come out of my box) I pulled out my Black Chest, and my car toy tire to open it up. When it opened up I took a deep unneeded breath and opened it. What I saw was a letter, a ring, a band, a blue flower corsage, a blue tie clip, hear shaped locket, and a watch. Before I picked up any of the stuff I read the letter:

_Dear Edward Jr._

_As you can see in the box you have everything you need for you and Bella in the nearby future. But each objects has a meaning. _

_I want you to pick up the ring and band. They are your marriage rings. This is the rings that we always wanted you to have. My ring is for you to place on Bella's left hand and let it stay there for eternity. And my wedding band is for you to have when you are committed to Bella for eternity._

_The blue flower is 'Something Blue'. Like every bride has. Something barrowed, something new, something old, something blue. Well this is a Blue cortège is something for Bella to have. And son that blue tie clip is for you to son, but as you know that some guys don't do that now. But back when I was getting married to your mother, we did the same thing. _**(A/n: I don't really know if they really did or not. Im just making that up and I also don't know if guys do that now. So yeah.) **

_Now the heart shape locket and watch is for neither you nor Bella. Later in the years, there will be a surprise for all of you. And you will give these gifts to your surprises. But I want to warn you. This will be painful to not only you, but Bella to. Son let us just warn you that you'll understand life in a whole new perspective._

_Now remember what we said about the other boxes. The red is for your family and the purple is for you and Bella. But we want you to open yours and Bella's when she's about 15-17 of age. She'll understand more about everything. And plus that girl is very smart; she pays really close attention to things that you won't even realize. Keep my daughter-in-law safe my boy._

_Anyways, theres one more thing you have to remember. You can __**NOT**__ tell anyone about what's in this chest except for Carlisle and Esme. And if Alice knows then make sure she only tells Jasper. As much as we would want you to tell your family, theres just stuff in our family that is to personal. But we really doubt that Alice can see what's in the chest since "Mrs. Lahanjo" puts a spell on almost everything that belongs to our family. _

_Son we love you, and one day we'll come to you, were not sure when, but on that day, we'll get to see the surprise. Stay safe my son, and we love you baby._

_Love always_

_Mom and Dad._

_P.S. Edward, make sure Bella doesn't get as emotional as your mother. *you mother hit the back of my head* now I know how Emmett felt. *hit in the back of the head again* you know what I love you son. And good luck my boy._

I chuckle at my parents. I take out what my parents gave me. On the wedding band it says my _'Elizabeth Amilea Mason'_ on it and on the ring it says my name…well my dad's but theres no Jr. or Sr. just _'Edward Anthony Mason'_ on it so Im good. But Im going to keep my mother's name on it, and them put Bella's name on it when we get back.

I put everything away and walk over to Bella. I move the pillow on her left-and my right- and scoot closer to her. She opens her eyes a little bit and moves over to me. I pick her up and lay her on my chest with her blanket over us-mostly her- and her teddy bear tucked in her arm. Later in the night Bella starts kicking and crying I wake her up and I give her, her bottle and she greatly take it. I burp her and she goes to sleep again.

**~~~~10:30~~~~**

We went site seeing about 8:00 and now we're in the plane and only a few hours away from home. Sometime during the flight Bella got hungry and I fed her. A lady came up to complement on Bella and when she was reaching for her then Bella started to cry. Apparently ever since what happened at the hotel, Bella doesn't want people she doesn't know to touch her. Rosalie defended Bella, but the lady was innocent and went to go sit down. Later during Bella's feeding time-after the lady came-I started to teased her a little bit, and made her first blush. But when it was time to burp her she made payback become a bitch. Her and Emmett was laughing and I was mad at Emmett for encouraging her to laugh. I went to go clean in the bathroom. But that's when Emmett said in his head;

"_Dude, Bella feels bad now. I think she thinks you mad at her." _I instantly felt bad. When I went to sit down she had little tears coming down her face. She saw me and reached for me. I held her and she-somewhat- hugged me. Emmett said what he told me in his mind again. I picked her up to look at me. And said;

"Bella it's ok." And her being stubborn shook her head no, and I held her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and started sniffing. I hummed her a song that I thought of now and I felt her breath even out and I knew she was asleep. The song I hummed for her, I'll play on the piano and it is now called Bella's Lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yeah.<strong>

**Well comes to find out Mrs. Lahanjo was Bella's grandmother.**

**Later you'll find out why.**

**And apparently Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason knew Edward Jr. was going to be with Bella.**

**Or did they?**

**Also you will find out why Bella (from the last chapter) thinks Emmett and Rosalie are her parents. But if you can guess you will get an imaginary gift. **

**So tell meh! Lol**

'**G' rated.**

**Love you my Mortal enemies, friends and frinemies.**


	8. Letters From The Past And Who Is That?

**OMBFG! This was so hard but yet easy. So anyways. Yeah. Lol**

**BTW: there will be a mystery in this chapter. And I would love you to figure it out…at the end of this chapter of course.**

**Anyways.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Letters From The Past. And Who Is That?<span>

**Edward POV**

When everyone was home we just went straight to the living room and got this thing over with…well after Bella got her bath. Esme said she hates pink and when I told Alice that, she was sad, but she got other stuff instead of a full pink outfit. The demon pixie. When she came back, she sat on Carlisle's lap and started to look through a art book. It was cute how her eyes would glow when she saw a picture she liked. When she really liked it, she would laugh and show Carlisle.

When I got out the red box I told them about what happened in Chicago. I took out my toy truck and to the steering wheel to open the lock. I saw Bella lean over to see what was in it-so I scooted over so she can see it- and it was full of stuff for everyone. Letters for all the Cullen's. I passed out the letters to everyone and they all wanted to read it and being Alice, she wanted to go first, so she did.

**Alice POV**

Edward passed out a letter to everyone. I read my first, and what I read would have brought me to tears if I was human.

_Dear Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Whitlock,_

_As you know, you don't recall any of your past memory before you were changed. You heard from James but it wasn't enough. So this letter will explain everything you need to know._

_Mary you were born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. And-sadly enough- you were kept in an asylum because had premonitions_, in other words, _you where clamed to see the future, but you where diagnosed with Epilepsy and had seizers, you knew what happened before it happened. You were changed by an old vampire who worked at the asylum in order to protect you from James, a tracker vampire (as you know) who was hunting you. Alice, on your tombstone it's matched as date of your admission to the asylum. _

_I am sorry to say this to you, but your family disowned you because you were 'crazy' and your family was known as perfection. But in good news you have a younger sister named Cynthia, and that Cynthia's daughter, your niece, was still alive in Biloxi. Her name is Mary-Alice Brandon Jonsen I. She named her daughter after you because she found out she had an older sister that her parents did not tell her about. She asked her parents about it when she was 14 of age, and they said that you died, and they did not like to talk about it._

_But later Cynthia found out the truth when she was 16 of age and told her parents about it. Her parents said if she was to tell anyone that they will disown her. She didn't care and sacrifice that. She wanted to visit you at the asylum but when she went they said you were missing. She never gave up on you. She visit your grave and so one forth. She knew that you were still alive. _

_She told her daughter Mary-Alice II, later in the years Mary-Alice looked you up and also started to believe that you where alive out there. Now Mary-Alice is in Biloxi, Mississippi with her husband and 2 kids. You'd known her as Mary-Alice Jonsen Allens III. She husband is named Ryan Kinsan Allens. Her kids are named Ryan Kinsan Allens Jr. and-again- Mary-Alice Brandon Allens._

_Your name will be passed on until earth ends or until you are found. Her kids (grand nieces and nephew) knows about you and are also in Biloxi, Mississippi waiting for your arrival. If you are wanting to see them, you should bring only Mary-Alice II, and Mary-Alice III here. You will need your family with you and they must promise not to tell anyone about this at all. If they do they-as you know- will be taken by Aro. I know this is hard for you to say for your family, but this is the only way it can happen._

_I hope you understand why we say this to you. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Whitlock if you want them to see them, send them a letter and plane ticket. For only them. And you must do it soon because Mary-Alice I only has sometime left. She has brain cancer, and is dying slowly. And Mary-Alice III was also diagnosed with Epilepsy but is getting treated for it. I hope you understand what this is meaning. I wish you the Best of luck for your journey young one._

_Sincerely_

_Mrs. Betty Lahanjo-Swan_

Reading this letter made time stop for me. I shocks me inside that I have a niece, a grate niece and nephew waiting for me to return. And it's also a blessing that my name has been passed down until I return to the family. As much as I would want my name to go down for centuries I can't keep my family waiting. After I snapped out of my daze I looked up and I saw everyone with a smile on their face. They know how much I've wanted to know who my family is. And everything mad it better when Bella started to laugh and clap her hands at me. It's like she knows what's happening.

And that only makes it better.

**Rosalie POV**

Everyone was happy for Alice but next was my turn. I was scared to what I would read but I might as well get this over. What I read was something I've been wanting my whole life. Life itself.

_Dear Rosalie Luceale Hale Cullen-McCarthy,_

_As we all know, that you've always wanted to have a baby. Well your wish is finally granted. No you won't have one from your stomach, but you will have one nun the less. _

_You see since you went on the trip to Chicago, Bella has come to the conclusion that you and Emmett are her parents. With Emmett's brown hair, and your pale skin she thinks that. _

_At first when you Mary and Esme would be around her, she had no idea who she should call mom and when they guys where around her, she didn't know who to call dad. But she figured that since you and Emmett when on the trip with Edward she has in her mind that you are her parents._

_Now Bella is very…observant. What she realizes is what she knows. And she knows that you are her parents. Rosalie, you where ALWAYS meant to be a mother, you protect someone you love dearly. I know that you've always wanted one since the first time I met you at the air port. I complimented on u and Emmett for a reason, not just because like other people would do. But only because you would read this letter. _

_I know you would do anything for this Bella. As you did for the other Bella, but now you have a daughter to call your own. This Bella is now known as Isabella (if you want a middle name) McCarthy or if you want to put your maiden name. Go ahead. But now you have a child to call your own. And I know for a fact that you and Emmett will be wonderful parents to this baby. I know you already have a 5 year old (Emmett haha) but let alone you have a little girl that you can do anything with._

_I wish you the best of luck with this one. But I know you'll do fine. _

_Sincerely_

_Mrs. Betty Lahanjo-Swan._

_P.S. in the envelope there is a birth certificate for you to have. Good Luck._

Like Alice, if I could cry id bust out in tears. When I looked around I saw everyone smiling and Bella was reaching for me. I didn't hesitate one taking her in my arms. When I sat back down next to Emmett he wrapped her left arm around me as I held Bella in my arms and still looking at the book full of pictures (from England) that Carlisle let her have. Besides meeting Emmett, this has to be the happiest day of my life.

**Esme POV**

Hearing Rosalie and Alice's letters made me hope I get what I wanted the most. My son Gabriel, the only one that lasted long enough for me to hold and take home. And what I read only brought my heart full once again.

_Dear Esme Areal Platt-Cullen,_

_I know about your multiple (sorry to say it that way) miscarriages. But I do know that you miss your only living son Gabriel Bless Lanson, also known as (secretly) Gabriel Bless Platt. _

_What your husband did to your son was vile and he should be ashamed to be called human. I know that it's hard for you to tell this straight out to your family and you might forget some parts but Im sure your family would like to know the whole story._

_Before you meet Carlisle (the second time) you where to be married to Daniel Miceal Lanson. He was a low life drunken man that would hurt anything in his way all the time. You where to have-at least- one child with him. And as much as you didn't want to, you must. But every time you would try you would have miscarriages. And everything Daniel knew about it he would beat you and call you names to tell you that your body can't even handle a child._

_But one day the doctors said you couldn't have any more children, and you told Daniel that, and that ticked him off. People would call it sex (since you where already married) bit you would call it rape. You didn't want him to touch you again since he put you threw so much crap already. But one day you got sick. Your mind put out the thought of you being pregnant, when, by God's Blessing to you, you where but did not know._

_You went to the doctor and when he told you that you where, you were ecstatic. You didn't know if you should tell Daniel or not. So you didn't, instead you would just say that you didn't know. That way he wouldn't hit you. But also during that time, he could hit you, so you did. When you did instead of hitting you, you ended up having holes in the wall. _

_9 months later you had your son. A beautiful little boy that looked like you. Not a hint of Daniel, but said there was so he wouldn't hurt him. He had cameral hair, brown hair, and pale skin. You had Gabriel for about 2 months until Daniel came home one day drunk as a man fucking a stick (sorry for my language but we both know it's true). He say that you where feeding Gabe instead of making dinner. You had an argument about it, when Gabe started to cry, he Daniel did the unthinkable. _

_That vile man gabbed Gabe by the head and threw him across the room and his head hit glass and blood was everywhere. Time stopped for you. Daniel came over to you and slapped you and something inside of you snapped. You took everything you got and paralyzed Daniel. When you saw Gabe you already knew he was dead. But yet you brought him over to the person that lives next to you and they brought Gabe to the hospital just to have a little home that he's alive. _

_But he wasn't._

_Daniel was put to death with the electric chair and you had Gabriel funeral. _

_Later that day, you knew that the only way out and to see your son was to committed suicide. But you did not succeed at it. Instead Carlisle just HAPPENED to be right where you landed at. When you saw each other you knew that you may not to be able to have Gabriel, but you where meant to have love. Knowing that you don't have your son, he brought you to Carlisle. But either way we both know that Carlisle would have been in your life one way or another._

_So I hope this was a relief to finally get off your chest, and to know that every child you had a miscarriage with is watching you. Grown yes, but watching you. If you could have 1 day of your life with Gabe I know that you would use it wisely. But hope that, that might just happened. Just hope. Because I can only do so much medicals that you might won't even see it coming._

_Live on with your life and be happy._

_Sincerely _

_Mrs. Betty Lahanjo-Swan_

I 'cry' in Carlisle chest because remembering that is painful. Jasper and Carlisle calm me down as much as they can, but not enough. But when I looked inside the envelope I saw it. My reminder. I saw a baby picture of my baby Gabriel Bless Platt. Yes Platt. I refuse for my baby have that mans last name. Anyways. I smile and I show everyone my baby. The only person that knows what my baby LOOKS like is Edward. I know that him and Carlisle know my story since I think about it a lot. But now I have less baggages on my shoulders.

I look at my family and see the smiling faces for me. But when my eyes land on Bella she smile and I realized that Bella is a girl reminder of Gabriel.

"Oh my goodness." I say.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Bella looks like a girl version of Gabriel." I said 'crying'. Everyone looked at the picture and then at Bella with a shocking face. And Bella's looked at everyone in a confusing look like 'why the fuck are you looking at me.' then she did the ultimate thing that Emmett will have fun with.

She blushed. Emmett laughed and picked up Bella and tickled her until she started to cry of joy. Once Emmett stopped, Bella was still laughing a little bit. It was to funny.

You gatta love this family.

**Jasper POV**

Everyone is very emotional. I don't blame them. I mean, Alice gets to find her family, Rose has a baby (metiforiticaly speaking) and we found out the pass life of Esme. Lord only knows what this lady have for me. What was even more funny is that when Emmett (eventually) stopped but she kept on giggling. Then it was my turn, here goes shit. But comes to find out, it wasn't shit at all.

_Dear Jasper Miles Whitlock Cullen,_

_I know you have a past that only Alice knows. But I mean the whole past. Starting from when you were human. So let's just replay it._

_Now Jasper, you'll be shocked what you had. Yes you had a mother named Eillen, a father named Jonathan…and a twin sister named Josephina Myrah Whitlock. You-and only you- would call her Josey, and she'd only let you to anyways. You were her protector, from anything. You guys did everything together. Even if you guys would hang out with your own friends, you supported each other in many ways. She hated storms and when you were little she would climb in your bed in the middle of the night. You'd protect her, with everything was in you. _

_When you and Josey where 17 and you decided that you wanted to go into war.__You where scared, but Josey supported you all the way. And when dinner came it was very interesting._

_You saw your mom burst out into tears, and my dad looked pissed as hell, and you knew you was in deep trouble, because didn't ask permeation. You dad told you that you weren't going at all and that was final. But Josey defended you all the way. Your mother would usually go aginst it but she felt that you really wanted this and let you do it anyways. _

_Your father though otherwise but yet again Josey stuck up for you, because she cared. She used the "dad people would respect us, if they know that there someone is risking to risk his life you us." Your dad loved respect for us and to others, so he caved in._

_On the day it was time for you to leave your mother and father burst out in tears and demanded you to write every day. You promised all the time, and you did. You said you'd try to get back, but Josey demanded you to come home. You promised. But it didn't turn out so well.__ She cried and when she usually don't cry, hell she's never cried in her life. Literately._

_When you where leaving, you saw everyone crying saying goodbye, and notice your sister wasn't there, instead you saw her in your room looking at all your belongings, crying over them. But you promised her that you'll be back, and you would always keep your promises, no matter how hard they are. But you mostly just hope she keeps herself out of trouble and danger for that matter._

_We were in war for about 10 hours-before you went on security- and got bombed and was dying until you felt pain in your head. Like fire burning inside of you! And when the pain stopped you woke up in this room looking around. You could see things better, smell things better, and hear things way better. Until you saw these 3 little figures next to you. _

_And well you know the rest of what happened. Later you went to go check on Josey and what you found out killed you (metaphorically speaking)._

_You found out that your sister was raped by one of your 'friend'. When the warrant came to your house to tell your family what happened to you, your family was devastated. Because she read; _

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your son Jasper Miles Whitlock was killed during the war. But there was a problem, his body went missing at the clinic and no one hasn't seen it since then. We are looking for it as we speak, and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you for son as he worked hard._

_From _

_The Army trainers._

_Next thing you saw was Josey reading it, and when she stopped, she was so shocked she died. And right there you saw Josephina Myrah Whitlock die infrunt of your face._

_When you went to her funeral you where sad that you had to let her rest in peace. And over time you would watch you little niece Jasper Milessa Whitlock. And not attack her, but watch her as she plays with your things, and usually girl's wont, but this child loves your stuff and you had a feeling that she's going to want to be in War. But you did kill Joshua on 'accsadent' for raping Josey. But I will always remember my sister. And never forget her._

_Sincerely _

_Mrs. Betty Lahanjo-Swan_

I hate how I had to open up like that, but I couldn't help it. Everyone's emotion wasn't pity it was shocked. Then the unexpected happen. I saw Bella reaching for me. I looked at everyone and they were worried and Alice said I can do it. So I took an unneeded breath and said;

"Ok." Rosalie walked over to me with Bella, sat her down on my lap, but Bella didn't want to sit, she sat up and was playing with my curls. I relaxed a little when she smiled. Apparently she was having fun because that's what she was doing for the last 5 minute, while everyone was looking at us smiling. She kissed my cheek and sat down on my lap. When she sat down she played with my finger, telling us that she was sleepy. So I let her enjoy my moment with my niece-finally-sitting on my lap about to sleep.

When I saw there was still in the envelope I saw my ID from the Civil war. Bella saw it and reached for it, when she touched it she looked at the picture then back at me and back at the picture like 3 times. She had a grin, and I knew from that moment that this girl was going to be very observant. But after her little look out, she went back to playing with my finger and dozed off.

Even without my help.

**Emmett POV**

I was happy on so many levels that I couldn't even describe it. But mostly I have a family. Not just the Cullen's. But I mean a family family. Like the ones you see on TV. Now that I have a daughter is what I mean. But anyways since Bella became my daughter (not fully yet) everything has went up hill for us (me and Rosalie). I seriously always thought that Bella would be like a sister, but I guess that's gunna change now. And Im happy with it.

Anyways.

Since it was my turn I was kind of afraid of what's in the letter. I mean we all had happy endings but still.

_Dear Emmett Andrew McCarthy,_

_You are one interesting man. I know your smart, but yet you don't like to admit it. I can understand why. You might be scary on the outside but you're a soft teddy bear on the inside. But your IQ is high as the sky, but you just choose not to use it unless you feel like it. _

_For instant;_

_You found out who I was. Not many people would guess me in an instant. Or without help. And so much more, but anyways._

_I'd just like to say that I know that wanted to see your family. And that you really don't remember what they look like so much. Well in the envelope you have a picture of them. I don't really have much to say about you. And Im sorry for that, but I will say this, you are the best person out there._

_You'll be a great father, and you're a great husband. Your heart may not be beating, but it's still gold and has a care for everyone out there. I know that you're going to be very protective of Bella, but I won't you to tell you, that you don't have to worry about her falling 'in love' with anyone except Edward. She will grow up to be like you and Rosalie. Smarter that any boy and know when a boy is going to hurt her and smart enough who when loves and not love and who she would think of as a friend._

_But anyways, have fun with your daughter, for she will be like you. Smart and protective of herself and others._

_Sincerely_

_Mrs. Betty Lahanjo-Swan_

I know I had a shit ass grin and looked at everyone. Especially at my daughter. It feels good to say that. But I saw my _daughter_ fast asleep on Jasper. Im happy that Jasper has controlled to hold my daughter. Hehe. Like I said, it feels good to say that I can call Bella my _daughter_.

**Carlisle POV**

After hearing that Alice's name pasted down for years, Rosalie adopting Bella, Esme getting your past life off her chest and into the past, jasper realizing-and like Esme-forgetting what happened in the past, Emmett for being happier than ever after finding out that he has a daughter now. But now it's me.

_Dear Carlisle Matthew Cullen,_

_I would say something happy to begin with, but this is not happiness. Carlisle you must go to your home town in England and fast. There you have a Great (200 great) grandniece and her child. Just like Esme's past, they are being the mother is being abused._

_I should start from the beginning._

_Just like Mary's family- when they hoped shed come back- your family searched for you and prayed that you'd come back to them. Your mother and father died knowing that they won't see their son ever again. But the rest of your family never gave hope but yet died not giving hope on you. So in respect on waiting for you-just like Mary- they named there boys after you. _

_Your sister Annabelle Danna Cullen had a baby boy and only a boy. She named him Carlisle Matthew Cullen, for after you. And he only had a son and named him Carlisle Matthew Cullen II and so on forth. There was only boys born for over 200 years, no girl was born. Until your Great….Grandniece was born. She was a Gods Grace Child. Her name is Carlisa Matthew Cullen-Davinson. _

_She is pregnant now with a son and she is going to name him Carlisle Matthew Cullen CCL _**(A/n: is Roman Numerals for 240 and btw Im just guessing about the Great…grandniece thing. I have no idea what number there on, so…yeah.) **_Even though he thinks there son will be named after him. She is 8 ½ months propagate. The baby will be born in 2 weeks (October 16__th__) so you must hurry._

_When you get there you need to take Esme and Esme ONLY with you. Im sorry for everyone that would like to go, but you cannot. _

_Once you get there look up Jason Henry Davinson and you'll find them. they are actually living in your home that you grew up in. over the years it would have been torn down or something, but it's been passed down for years and every few years they would get it construction worker to come and make it back to normal._

_Once you get there, you may do whatever you want to do to that man…as long as you make him seen he was never born. He has no other family, because his family disowned him for murdering his own sister, but Carlisa did not know about that. And now that she knows all she want is help. _

_Once you help her, let her live with your family or either close to your family, but somewhere near your home. And after the Carlisle CCL is born she will-and so will you-will get the happy ending (besides your family)._

_So go now Carlisle, make this letter into a happy letter, and have fun._

_Sincerely_

_Mrs. Betty Lahanjo-Swan _

**Bella POV**

I was lost on so many levels.

I saw Ali crying at first about some her sister Cynthia and some other people name Mary-Alice 1 and Mary-Alice 2.

I hated to see her sad.

Usually she's happy.

And I hated that she wasn't.

When she smiled and looked around.

I was happy and when she saw me she felt better.

Oh yeah! I know how to make people smile.

When mama started to talk she was smiling/crying.

I didn't know that was even possible.

When I hured my name.

Yes, I know my name isn't just Bella. It's Isabella.

I mean Im not stupid.

Anyways.

I looked at my mama, and she was sad/happy.

I reached for her and she held me and was happy.

She had a paper that had the letters.

A-D-O-P-T-I-O-N/B-I-R-T-H C-E-R-T-I-F-I-C-A-T-E

Don't ask me what that says.

I may be smart but that doesn't mean I can read.

Anyways I meant back to looking at my pictures.

When it was Nonie's turn she was leaning into Pappy's chest as he was rubbing her arms.

She was saying something about a baby name Gabriel.

At the end she said I looked like a girl version of her son.

Im not sure if that was affinceive or a complement.

So I looked at her confused.

That's until dad picked me up and started tickling me.

I laughed until I could cry.

When he stopped I kept on giggling just out of random.

Then it was Jazz turn.

He was in the Civil thingy.

He had a sister named _Josephina Myrah Whitlock._

_And she had a daughter named after Jazz._

_And she was in World war._

_Sounds cool._

_I wanted Jazz and he was looking at me funny._

_But mama brought me to him anyways._

_When I sat on she sat me on his lap I didn't want to._

_Instead I stood up and played with his hair._

_It was pretty and curly._

_I plaid with it until I felt the need to sleep._

_I was bored._

_But that was after my dada talked._

_About me being his daughter._

_But wasn't I already his daughter?_

_WAIT!_

_What's a daughter? _

_Anyways._

_I sat down and played with Jazz figures._

_And then-eventually- I was out._

**Edward POV**

After everyone said there letters out loud it was very emotional. Carlisle and Alice where finding the next plane ticket out of here. Well mostly Carlisle. He was pissed to the extreme. About the same when we were at Bella's funeral when that mutt came over and wanted to start problems. But everyone went their separate ways. Jasper was still trying to comprehend that he can hold Bella now.

"Jazz, you can hold her as long as you want." I said with a smile. Alice smiled at me and mouth 'Thank You' I shook my head because it was nothing. Jasper didn't even look up at me he just said;

"Thanks man. I'll bring her up there in'a few minutes." I nodded my head and I let Jasper have his moment. But I got to thinking about a lot of stuff. I know Emmett and Rosalie will be good parents. But where would they live? I mean I can't leave Bella even if I wanted to. So tomorrow I'll ask them.

**~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~**

Jasper eventually brought Bella back to me. He apologized for taking so long. I didn't really mind. I was just happy that he got the chance to hold his niece. I know it has been killing him that he couldn't, so now here's his chance to restart that.

Anyways.

Bella was-yet as always- asleep on my chest. This has become our sleeping arrangement since we were in the hotel. Like I said before she never sleeps in her own room. I have no problem with that. Just as long as I don't change her dippers than Im good. Because that'll be awkward for her in the future. Actually I think I will. *evil smile* just for the hell of it.

**? POV**

Look at them. It discusses me how they think they can just take this Bella. I heard or her parents-over the phone- that the Cullen's have a baby. And it looks like Bella. I hate how Edward gets a second chance and I don't. It sickens me. Me to death, even though I can't die. But still.

I will find out how they got Bella back. And when I do, it will be hell to all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy!<strong>

**It took me ALMOST 2 days to get this. **

**But I did this for you guys because I love yall.**

**Well this chapter is the longest chapter I've ever done…I think.**

**You might have to read my other stories. **

**Im not sure.**

**Anyways.**

**Tell me, who do you think the "? POV" is.**

**It's either easy or hard.**

**I think this character was named in the either 2ed 3ed or 4****th**** chapter…Im not sure.**

**It's sad how I can't remember.**

**OH WELL**

'**G' rated comments please.**

**Love you People I love, and the love of the people you Love.**


	9. Good And Evil

**So hey. This one is idk. Lol but you may or may not find out who's "? POV" was. Im playing the chapters by ear.**

**So I got some guesses yesterday on who's "? POV" is.**

**Vamp1001: its Victoria or Jacob **

**Talkygirl: it's Victoria**

**I wonder who… =)**

**P.S. you'll find a part of Alice, that will be a shocker…I guess. Well it depends on the person. So…yeah.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Good And Evil<span>

_October 1__st_**(I skipped days and Bella is 3 weeks old by now) **

**Edward POV**

After what happened yesterday, Carlisle booked the first plane out of here. He got the plane ticket's and Esme was packing for both of them. Then she packed extra cloths for Carlisle Grate CCL niece since-it's not anyone's decision- that they will be staying with us. I can hear Carlisle freaking out on what to do. He's never really been put in this situation before. His only worry situation is when he was either at the hospital or when Bella who would come to the hospital and joke about getting padded walls everywhere she goes.

Anyways.

I grabbed Bella (she wasn't asleep this time) and brought her down stares (with some of her toys) to see what's going on and to talk to Rosalie and Emmett. When I got there they (my siblings) where all there clicking threw the channels since theres nothing really on. But every time Alice would pass through the sports channel Emmett would smile then pout.

See Alice would go through the channels, stop or sports for a few seconds then keep on going. It's really funny. I saw Jasper look at Bella when we came in, so I brought her over to him. He smiled and he didn't even have to say anything. He loved holding Bella, and Bella loved playing with his curly hair. I sat across from everyone and I wanted to wait until Carlisle and Esme to leave so Esme won't freak out on losing another child in the house.

**Jasper POV**

It's funny. When we had the old Bella, I didn't really want to touch her…at all. But now with this one, I do. And I finally can, and I feel proud of myself. Alice was changing the channels to annoy Emmett, but she stopped when Bella came over to sit with me. Alice threw the remote to Rosalie and she did the same thing. Bella on the other hand, dropped her toy keys, stood up, and played with my hair. She loved my hair.

Every time she would sit on my lap she'd either play with my hair, finger, or just sit and do nothing. Literately, nothing. Well that or look at pictures from multiple books. Recently she's been liking my Civil War books (even though they are somewhat scary for her age) but she laughs when she likes one of them, and when she really likes one of them she tap my arm and look at me, and she wants me to read her what it says.

Everyone can already tell that she's going to be either and artist or just really into art. But she still loves to read. I mean she listen to us read all the time. Just the other day Rosalie wanted to buy her some baby books, the girl pointed at Jane Austen…why the fuck would a 3 week old baby, point at a book that is older than she is. And it doesn't have pictures in it. But Rosalie got them anyways, and some other ones, but still.

We mostly think that she still has the older Bella just by the way she act. Alice said we should put her in Ballet when she learns how to walk, because Lord only knows that she'll trip and hurt herself one way or another. So we all agreed. We even asked Bella-just for fun-if she wanted to be in Ballet, she gave us a blank look and went back to coloring. We took that as a no. But what really put her off is when Alice said they get to wear pink. She dropped her crayon and her jaw wide open. Then she looked at everyone and shook her head no.

She must really hate pink.

Edward said she won't have to wear pink then. When he said that she shrugged her shoulders and went back to coloring. That girl is 4 years old in a 3 week year old body.

Makes a person wonder.

"Ok guys were leaving. See yall in a few days." Bella saw Esme leave and reached for her. Esme and Carlisle came over and hugged/kissed her bye and Bella came back to me and started to look in my Civil War book.

I felt waves of scariness from Edward. Alice told me what he was going to ask, and it's reasonable, so I gave him a wave of calmness. He looked at me and nodded a thank you. It's not a problem.

"Emmett Rosalie can I talk to yall for a second?" they left and Bella started to get hungry. Alice was already out the room to get her bottle…gatta love my wife. And right when Alice came back she started asking for her bottle. Alice usually feeds Bella, so when I passed Bella to Alice, Bella grabbed onto me so I sat her down, she made her face that she wanted her bottle.

"Jasper, she wants you to feed her." I was shocked, but I fed her anyways. It was easier than I thought it would be. Especially since Bella can now hold it herself. She had it in one hand while her little hand was holding my finger.

She is an interesting child.

**Alice POV**

Watching Jasper hold Bella, and Emmett and Rosalie adopting Bella, kind of gets me jealous. Not because there focusing on Bella, but Im jealous that me and Jasper don't get to adopt. No one knows this (not even Jasper) but I've always wanted a child. I just don't show it as much Rosalie did. I've learned how to hide my emotions from Jasper and how to block my thoughts from Edward, but still. It kind of hurts knowing that Esme and Carlisle 'adopted' us. Emmett and Rosalie adopted Bella. And me and Jasper are good with being around kids…well mostly Jasper now.

I always wondered what I would be like being a mom. I mean a good mom. My mom (or dad either) wasn't all that great and stuff. That was only an act. I mean, they gave me up, after everyone knew me. They didn't care about me, hell they had **my funeral without me**. So that's why later when me and Jasper go hunting imma ask him about it. But when he ask me why I'll tell him the reasons. I know he might be mad at me from hiding all of this, but still, I can't hold it in any longer. I have to let it all out.

**Edward POV**

Emmett and Rosalie fallowed me to my room and this is where all the sacredness came back. Im afraid that there gunna say no, and if they do, I have no idea what imma do.

"Bro, what's up…and why do you look like your gunna take a venom wiss in your pants?" I look at Emmet, only to see he's trying to lighten the mood.

It's not working.

"Ok, I wanted to know if yall are staying here with Bella, or are you guys going to go find a place closer to here?"

I waited.

And waited.

Waiting.

Can they hurry up here! Im seriously might do what Emmett said I look like Im about to do!

"Actually we never really thought about that." Rosalie said.

"Why?" Emmett asked. I was really hopping that they wouldn't ask that.

"Because you know how Bella always sleeps in my room, and that she's tried sleeping in her own room, or anyone else's, and she always ends up crying until she sleeps next to me. Well I was wondering, if I could maybe stay with yall so that she won't cry a lot if yall leave." I said looking everywhere but their (mostly Emmett's) eyes.

I waited.

And waited.

And still fucking waited!

"OK." I looked at Rosalie in shocked. But I found myself up aginst the wall by Emmett.

"But if you make my daughter cry-and not out of happiness- I swear crying at night or not you'll regret everything, and won't see Bella for a long time. Got that." I looked at Emmett, and I knew he was serious. I couldn't say anything but nod my head yes and he stepped back with a protective look on his face with his arms crossed. Wow I feel bad for whoever boy tries to ask Bella out. Actually thinking of that makes me mad.

"And why are you so mad." Emmett asked in his protective voice.

"Im just thinking of all the guys who would ask Bella out. Or think of her in the wrong way." That ticked both me and Emmett off so much that we were literately growling. Rosalie on the other hand said something we're not surprise she said.

"Oh trust me; you guys won't have to worry about that. I mean she's my daughter, so Im pretty sure she'll see me give out 'The Look' so many times that she'll even know how to use it. And also, Im pretty sure that Emmett might get her to have a guns lisine when she's about 15 but teach her how to get a good aim by 10 or 12. Plus, that witch lady said, she's only gunna be with you Edward, so why are yall even worrying. If she can say no multiple times to like she did to Mike Newton, then she can say No to anyone." And with that Rosalie walked away like nothing in the world.

"You wanna go a buy gun?" I asked. Emmet smiled and said;

"HELL YEAH!" so since its 10:30 a.m. when we got down stairs and we asked Jasper if he wanted to go gun shopping for Bella when she gets older, he said yes. So now me, Jasper and Emmett jumped into Em's Jeep and went to go looking for guns. When Rosalie said about Bella starting to get gun lessens in a few years, we took it serious while she could have been playing. Well after she takes Ballet lessons for a while.

**My POV**

"Hey Rose? Can I ask you something?" Alice said carrying Bella into Rosalie's room and sitting Bella in her play pin playing with anything she could find.

"Sure Ali. What's up?" Rosalie said as she watch Alice put Bella in her Pin.

"How do you feel about Carlisa and Carlisle CCL coming to stay with us?" Ali asked.

"Oh um, it's alright. I mean that gives Bella a chance to be around someone her age. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Alice…theres more…" she put her car magazine down and glared at Alice. "…what's wrong?"

"Ok. Im jealous of everyone." She said with her head down.

"What? Why are you jealous? And of everyone?"

"Because everyone has a child. Like Esme and Carlisle 'adopted' us. You and Emmett adopted Bella. And now that Jasper can get over Bella's blood stuff, I saw how much he loves holding her, and well Im not like you. I can't just let people know that I've always wanted a baby. And its kind of hard to see that everyone has what I've wanted to have since I was changed. When I found out what/who I was, I thought I could still have a child, but that's until later I found out that I can't. It killed me, just like it killed you.

"I never even told Jasper this. And Im afraid that if I do, he's going to be mad that I've never said anything. And I don't want him to be mad at me. I hate it when he's the opposite of happy. And Im afraid what he's going to be like that when he finds this out. This is the one thing that I hate letting people know about. Yeah Im usually a ball full of energy, but now, my energy is replaced jealousy and all that other shit ass crap." Alice said looking down.

"Alice why didn't you say that before? You should have told Jasper at least."

"I couldn't. It would disappoint him."

"How?"

"Because he was so used to having human blood that he wasn't even close to being ready for animal blood. And if he wasn't even close to being ready for animal, then he sure as hell can't be ready to be around people, let alone a baby. So that's why. And I couldn't tell anyone, because if I couldn't tell Jasper first then I wouldn't tell anyone at all." She said looking out the window.

"Alice, how about you tell Jasper when he gets back. Everything you told me. Ok?" Alice nodded her head yes.

"Can you help me on writing a letter to my family? And getting a plane ticket? I have no idea what I should tell them." she asked.

"Sure." They got their computer out and they typing but not knowing that it would be hard, or knowing that someone is watching them.

**? POV (Evil)**

So, 5 vampires out, 2 vampires in, and a little human. But it's even harder that I can't get past the vampires. You'd think after what we've all been through, that they know something's up.

The stupid ones.

They give mystical creatures a bad name.

Well just them 2, but still, little Mary-Alice, should have seen this coming. Or well she couldn't have. I can block her visions, after finding that out.

Well they'd never know what hit them.

Because I will destroy them all…including Bella if I have to.

Or I'll tourture her for taking her life, when it could have been mine to take.

Even though I couldn't have her before, she's still mine.

Now.

**? POV (Good)**

Why do I-out of everyone-have to be lonely. Yeah Im young but still. Charlie and Sue are dating, not out of pity, but I guess they love each other. And basically everyone is paired off, but me...well me and 2 other wolfs, but you know, still. And usually Im not the pouty one, but Im usually quiet but I can be loud at times. So whatever. I mean I got time in life…a long life and I can't age anymore.

Let's just get this over with.

**Bella POV**

Im so lost its not even funny.

Here I was playing with my toys, when I feel like someone is watching me.

I make a sound to get mama and Ali's attention.

They look at me.

I point to the window.

When they looked, they growl.

Mama picked me up and we went outside.

Then they screamed.

"What are you doing here?"

The thing steps out but can't see the persons face.

"Aww not happy to see me."

Why would we be happy, I mean they just yelled at you to come out.

The idiot.

"I thought we got rid of you after what happened."

"Eah, I wanted to see how Isabella was doing."

It's Bella.

"She's doing fine thank you."

Mama said holding me close to her.

"She's still mine."

When was I yours?

"When was she yours huh? Give me 1 example."

Ali said.

And I wanna know too.

"When do you think?"

I dunno, you tell me, Im the lost one here.

"Since that happen." Mama said.

Since what happened?

This is a bad part about being a baby.

You don't know what the heck is going on, unless you ask…which I can't do.

Yet.

"But Im not really here for her. Im here for you. For taking her away from me. I was so close to having her, and never giving her back to anyone, until yall screwed it up."

Huh?

"No, she did that on her own." Mama said.

Who?

"And yet it was yall's fault."

No!

I wasn't even born.

"Well you couldn't have gotten her, because we'd know if you would have been around. And she was always around us, so it really doesn't matter-"

"It does mater."

Hey!

He cut my mama off!

Bad person!

Thingy!

Whoever or whatever this thing or person is.

Im lost now.

"How about you just go, and we won't tell our husbands and Bella's HUSBAND."

Im married?

What's married?

"Haha she hardly say anything."

That's affinceive.

I'll show them.

"Neay!"

They looked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at the thingy/person.

"Well she showed you."

Damn right I did.

Wow Im talking like dada.

But mama always hits him when he says something like that around me.

Note to self.

Don't say words that dada says.

"Aww but can she say a word."

Oh I can alright.

I learned this from my dada also.

I gave him 'the bird' and laughed.

Mama and Ali was shocked.

And the other person/thingy didn't say anything.

"You've been hanging around your father and uncle's to much Bella."

I smiled.

My dad would have been so proud.

Anyways.

"Well she just said fuck you in sign language."

Yepp.

What's sigh language?

"Well if my daughter can do that, then my daughter can do anything."

Will someone tell me what a daughter is!

"So I'd advise you to leave, or our family will come after you."

YEAH! What they said.

"This will never be over."

Ok. Bye!

We walked back inside.

"Bella, don't ever stick that fingur up at anyone ok? Im going to teach daddy and uncle's a lesson about doing stuff like that."

Mama said in a sweet, but demanding voice.

I nodded my head.

I sat in my play box by the TV while mama read a car page thingy (which I found out it's called a book).

And Ali watching TV

It was quiet.

And that's all we needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So who can guess who the Evil POV was and the Good POV. <strong>

**Good POV should be easy... kind of.**

**It depends on how you see it.**

'**G' rated **

**Love you people.**


	10. Good, Evil, and Soon

**So I got guesses…**

**Talkygirl: she thinks one of them is Leah**

**And yesterday I got this guess late (Im so sorry) but…**

**Meg5442: her guess is Jacob for the Evil POV**

**Thank you! And have a wonderful day of reading this lol.**

**P.S. I PROBABLY tell you who is Evil POV is.**

Chapter 10: Good, Evil, And Soon

_October 4__th_

**Evil POV**

I have to think of something to make them out. Bella is mine for what happened. For what she did. And this is all her fault. I wouldn't have happened, if _they _weren't there to be with her. They follow her everywhere. But it's still _there _fault. If Edward loved her soooo much he wouldn't have let her comment suicide. Oh and don't forget little (literately) precious Alice and Carlisle family looking out for them.

Well maybe if they wouldn't been here, I wouldn't have to be in this situation. But I have to look on the bright side. I have someone with me, so I won't teknecly be in all trouble. I mean, there smart so why not use him. Well after I threaten to kill him that is. And he cried his little heart out.

Whatever.

I still say that he should have man up to understand that I need this Bratty Bella. But when I get my hands on her, I'll show her why she should have been mine, but instead _they _messed it up.

And payback will hurt like a bitch.

**Good 1 POV**

I hate how I have to work like this. To hurt Bella. Bella is a nice person. Even if I didn't talk to her. I was still protective of Bella; I mean I may have a temper problem and nearly killed her before. But a person can feel bad. But now this person, threaten to kill the ones I love. I hate it. So what else could I have done?

I regret everything.

But I hope something good happens out of this…I just hope.

**Good 2 POV**

We didn't even agree to this. But what could we have done. Well we both are lonely. I mean Im young. And that was my excuse, but does that mean anything? No. it's called selfishness.

But I know 1 thing that I told the other person that's being used…

Karma is going to be a bitch.

**Evil POV**

"Come on!" god there so slow. I picked them for a reason, and what do I get in reply…the slow ass fuckers. I mean there wolfs aren't they supposed to be fast and listen to orders when Im talking to them? The idiots.

**Good 1**

"God I hate-"

**Good 2**

"I know. We shouldn't have agreed to this-"

**Good 1**

"Well what else where we supposed to do-"

**Good 2**

"I know…your right. But still if we could we would have stopped-"

**Good 1**

"We would have but it was out of shock, and now where stuck in a shit hole with-"

**Good 2**

"Don't worry. We'll think of a way to get out of this. But I have a felling we'll get something good out of this-"

**Good 1**

"I hope your right-"

**Good 2**

"Aren't I always-"

**Good 1**

"I guess you are. But I still think your gay-"

**Good 2**

"Will you shut the fuck up about that! Im not gay! I just haven't found that right girl ok! And when I do, then that will prove that, Im not gay-"

**Good 1**

"Whatever you say-"

**Good 2**

"I wouldn't be talking…I don't see you around with your imprint-"

**Good 1**

"Shut the fuck up."

**Good 2**

"Just saying."

**Edward POV**

Alice and Rosalie told us who came by. It sucked how we left at the wrong time. And it sucked even more how they couldn't do anything because Bella was there. I mean I wouldn't do the same thing if Bella was here. But they also said that, that _thing_ had 2 other people. It's sad that-.

"EDWARD!" I snapped out when Emmett yelled.

"Dude! What?"

"I've been calling you for the past 3 minutes."

"Oh…sorry what's up?"

"We're all going hunting, and we need you to watch Bella. And we won't be back in a few days. By then Alice family should be back, but Alice and jasper will be back probably before then. That will happen the day after tomorrow. So take care of my daughter, and don't blank out. Got that. I don't need my Bella getting hurt or some shit." I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head. And they left.

I had Bella in my arms and just looked at her while she's asleep. She's even beautiful as a baby. Wow. I sound like some child molester.

Speaking of molesting.

Stupid Jacob could be anywhere. And his minions, that don't wanna be with him, who technically doesn't count as minions.

It's really sad.

**Carlisle POV**

Me and my beautiful wife are standing outside my house. We know that the beast is in there with my Grate…Granddaughter now. As much as I want to go in there now. We have to wait. Why? Because it'll be hard to explain why I just burst into the doors because I feel like it. So we-sadly enough-wait until the right moment.

By the way, where across the street, so that monster won't see us. But when we go in there Im going to save my Great…Granddaughter and Carlisle CCL. Not after 10 seconds I say that I hear a bone brake and a man laughing. And I know it was time. I didn't even wait for my wife because she was already at the door, and kicked it down and ran in.

Sexy.

Anyways.

When I went inside there was dried up blood up everywhere. I saw him about to hit my wife while Esme went to go help Carlisa and CCL. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Im going to kill you, you mother fucker. Your nearly killed my granddaughter who's holding a baby…" I slam his head aginst the wall. "Im going to kill you, and make sure you where never born." I threw him across the room. I saw scariness in his eyes. Good. Never in my life would I have though I would have to do this. But I already got his files and documents of his life. I burnt them, so all I have to do is burn him, and he'll be gone.

I looked over at my wife as she brings Carlisa to the car. Esme nods her head and (somewhat) close the door. And he was mine.

**~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~**

Im done with him, and let's just say I at least put him in the grave. I gave him that much. No, I didn't rip him apart, but I did knock him out enough that he will be out then suffocate under the ground.

Well that's not my problem now is it.

I run to the hotel where Esme and Carlisa are at. I don't know how Esme seemed to get passed the lobby with my Granddaughter, but I don't care. I got to the room and saw Carlisa asleep and cleaned up and Esme in the shower…

I wonder…

**Bella POV (17 Days Old)**

I woke up in Eddy's arms.

I love it.

He smiles at me.

And we play with my toys.

I love him.

Not like a uncle or friend way.

But I love him.

But Im to young.

It sucks.

I don't think I can love another person.

Well I could.

But no, I won't and cant.

But he probably sees me as a sister.

That sucks.

Anyways I play with my toys and pass him one then take it but give it back anyways.

I got bored.

So I do a puzzle.

I hate them.

Im smart but it's hard to tell why the stupid peace won't go in.

I mean it goes to that place.

So Eddy helps me.

I smile.

He smiles.

*sigh*

If only.

**Edward POV**

You know if I could wish 1 thing it would have to be wishing for time to pass by fast. I mean I want to be with Bella. I can't wait longer. I mean Im 17 yes, but even if she's 13 or 14, Emmett won't even probably want me to think of that.

Fuck.

Emmett already knows that I can't wait till she's older. He knows that Im willing to wait until he wants me to date her. And he also knows that I wanted to date her when she 13, but I said I would wait until you say I can. So he said the minimum is 16 and nothing before that.

I'll try.

**Hahaha so what do yall think.**

**So who knows Evil POV is?**

**Now can yall guess who Good 1 POV and Good 2 POV is?**

**The second one should be easy, but the first is unexpected.**

**Good luck my lovely people.**

'**G' rated.**

**Love yall and the one who loves this.**


	11. Family Reunion And Unexpected Surprises

**Im soooo sorry! School started today (August/22/2011) and yeah. But Im in 12****th**** grade so I have only college left, but Im not worrying on that now. So yeah! **

**Anyways. **

**Hope yah love it!**

Chapter 11: Family Reunion And Unexpected Surprises 

_October 6_

**Edward POV**

Alice called saying that she should be on her way and Carlisle and Esme will pick up Alice II and Alice III with Carlisa. She said to get the guest rooms (that Esme just built) ready for them. Carlisa will have the room next to Carlisle and Esme, and Alice II and Alice III will have the rooms on both side of Alice and Jaspers room. But on the plus side, the rooms are sound proof to human ears.

So I put Bella in her little walker and put the gate up, upstairs and went to go work on the rooms. Once I was done, I picked up Bella and her walker and brought her down stars, I watched her walk her little chubby leg walk where ever they feel like taking her. I don't really realize that I've been staring at her until I here Alice scream in my ear, and Bella laughing.

"EDWARD!" Damnit Alice.

"Alice what the… why did you scream?"

"I don't know. It seems like a right moment since you didn't hear me come in. so I figured it'll be ok." I just look at her with a glare. And I see little Bella walking/skipping her way over here to Alice and jasper, laughing and smiling like nothing in the world. Alice picks her up and kisses her, and Jasper kisses her also. Then something flashed in Alice's mind. I looked at her. She saw me and knew that I saw.

Alice was jealous.

"_Edward don't tell Jasper please. I already told Rosalie, and I didn't mean for you to look so please don't say anything. I'll tell everyone later. But promise me that you won't." _She hides with a smile and playing with Bella. But that didn't-of course-pass Bella. She stared at Alice with intense eyes like she knew something was wrong. She's been around Jasper way to long. Jasper looks at Alice, and he sees it to.

"Darlin' what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later ok. After the family comes. Ok? I promise." She said. Jasper nods his head and they look at Bella-of course- was smiling at the accomplishment that she just did.

Strange baby.

**Mary-Alice III POV**

I received a letter that said;

_To: Mary-Alice II and Mary-Alice III._

_From: Mary- Alice Brandon- Whitelock._

When I saw this I jumped in my car and went down to my mother's house. When I got in I found my mother in the kitchen-as always- cooking dinner.

"Alice I didn't expect you to come today. Are the grandkids coming to?"

"No, but guess what I got!" I answered before she could. "I got a letter from Mary Alice Brandon! Mom she really is alive, oh my goodness. Can you believe it! I wonder what she wrote. I mean it said for both of us, so I had to-" my mother put her hand over my mouth.

"You always were a ball of energy. Now before you give me a heart attack you're saying Mary I wrote us a letter." I said with a smile.

"Yes! I can't believe it, can-"

"Alice, please stop jumping at hipper speed. You're to small to jump so fast. I swear we still wonder where you get all the energy from." Not my fault.

"We baby girl, sit down and let's read what Mary I wrote to us." I ran to the chair and was jumping. We've been waiting for this moment for centuries. We all knew that she was alive, but had no idea where. And now we will know.

_Dear Mary-Alice II and Mary-Alice III,_

_Wow, this is something isn't it. I mean you guys have been waiting for me to return and yall had hope and knew I was always out there. Well, I am alive. But not fully. _

_Well it's kind of hard to explain really. But here's the thing, I don't remember my past. Until someone wrote me a letter telling me that I had family, family that has been waiting for me, and believing that Im out there. And what puts the best part of that is that there named after me. it is a blessing for that. _

_Well I guess I should tell you about myself._

_Im a pixie. Haha, well Im "4'10" really, so yes Im a small person, but when people judge me on it, I payback. _

_Im a ball of energy. I can't sit down for nothing in the world. If someone tries to tell me to 'calm down' that would be just a waist of their breath. Because theres no way I can end my energy._

_Im an independent woman. When I wanna do something, then Im going to do it. No matter what it takes._

_I have a husband, his name is Jasper. But when people first see him they think that he's 'Death' or 'In Pain' or 'I don't know why Alice is with him. He looks scary'. When in truth, he's actually a really nice person. It's like he knows your mad or sad, and just by looking at him you'll feel better. Don't ask me how, because no one really knows it. _

_My family (not real) or adopted family I guess. They helped me all this time since I couldn't remember anything. My father Carlisle Cullen, my mother Esme Platt Cullen, my sister Rosalie Hale Cullen McCarthy, her husband and my brother (who acts like a 5 year old) Emmett McCarthy Cullen, my brother Edward Mason Cullen, my niece Isabella (Bella) Cullen McCarthy, my husband Jasper Whitelock Cullen, then theres me Mary-alice (or just Alice) Brandon Cullen Whitelock. So we have a big family. And where going to have 2 extra people come in. Carlisle Great…Granddaughter Carlisa and her soon-to-be-born baby boy Carlisle Matthew Cullen CCL. _

_Um, now here's the most important reason why Im sending you this letter. _

_When I found out about yall, I had to see you. But it's sad to say I can only see you to, well Mary-Alice IV since she's older and knows about me. But no one else. Only the Brandon family. I know, I know, you would want to bring your family along; I would love to see them, but maybe next time…if there is a next time that is. But anyways, in the envelope there are 3 plane tickets to Dark Alaska._

_I think you know what to pack. I was thinking you guys would want to stay for a few days so you could get back to your family. And if you want I'd love to see the family. _

_I love you dearly, and I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Mary-Alice _

After reading that, it amazed us.

We know our original Mary-alice is alive.

She's with a family and she wants to see us.

I found out where my ball of energy came from.

I looked at my mother and saw her in tears, knowing if grandmother was still alive she would be ecstatic by now. I went by my mother and hugged her. That's when my dad came in and asked what's wrong. We gave him the letter and he too started crying. He understood about the guys not going. So he let us leave. We decided to leave today. We still have about 3 hours until out flight leaves so we have time.

I went home and told my family. They were happy and sad. Happy that they found Mary-Alice, but sad because not all of them could go. So all the Mary-Alice's packed up and headed to get something to eat and on to the airport.

This is going to be a bumpy ride.

**Bella POV**

What the heck is going on!

I see Ali walking back and forth across the room.

Jazz trying to calm Ali down (which is not working by the way)

Dada and mama where somewhere in the house.

Eddy holding (which I don't mind) me.

See this is why I don't like being a baby.

You don't know crap!

I mean some people try to think Im stupid and talk slow to me.

I give them a look.

A blank look.

It says 'Im 3 weeks not 3 days'.

Can't people get it right.

I mean my family stopped doing that to me when I turned a week.

Im slow but not stupid.

Im baby slow, theres a total difference.

Anyways.

Watching Ali going back and forth is like watching that game that you hit the ball and bounced on the floor and the other person hits it.

And my neck is starting to hurt.

So I lean back into Eddie's stomach and act lazy.

Because I can.

I hear him chuckling at me.

Right now I couldn't really care in the world.

Then I heard the door open and close.

I don't care.

Im to bored.

This is the life of a baby.

Anyways.

I heard Nonie and Pappy come in.

I look and smile.

They smile and say hi to me.

And I go back to my laziness.

Then I notice 4 other people.

I smiled and they awed at me.

As usual.

And I smiled and rolled back to Eddy.

Ahh.

The life of a baby.

**Edward POV**

It's to funny watching Bella fallow Alice and Jasper back and forth. And even more funny when she gave up and just lay in my arms in a lazy position. When Esme and Carlisle came in with 4 other people Bella moved her head, smiled, then leaned into my chest, and sighed. This little girl is crazy…but I love her anyways.

"Guys this is my Great…Granddaughter Carlisa. Carlisa this is my family; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and that little munchkin is Isabella…" Bella looked at him, and then he corrected himself with a smile. "…Im sorry, I mean Bella." Bella smiled then leaned back into my shirt. Then Alice introduced her family to us.

"Ok, guys this is my family. The trail of Mary-Alice's. Mary-Alice II, Mary-Alice III, Mary-Alice IV, and Mary-Alice X."

Each Mary's look absolutely differint from each other. Except for the black hair, button nose, and big gray eyes. Even-now a little 3 weeks old- Mary-Alice X. but she looks exactly like her Alice. As IV is as small as and ball of energy and Alice. But besides that everyone is differint you can say.

"Um I think we should all sit down in the living room to get started." Esme said. Everyone got situated and Carlisle started.

**(A/n: sorry but I really don't feel like telling the whole story and whatnot. So since everyone knows twilight I shouldn't really have to explain it. So sorry.)**

It was quiet. No one said anything. Im assuming that their trying to process everything. Hell I would too if I were them. Carlisa was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow. Um so let me get this straight. You are my Great…grandfather. You're a vampire, well all of you are. Except for Is...Bella. And Alice you went missing and was found Jasper and years later you guys ended up here. Then Edward was dating Bella but she committed suicide but you got a second chance from your parents. Who are dead. And some witch lady named Mrs. Lahanjo-who is Bella's grandmother named. And her original name is Betty Lahanjo-Swan. And she's the one that brought you to rescue me and Carlisle CCL. And Alice to find her family.

"And now there are3 werewolf's coming for you guys for absolute no reason. One of them-named Jacob-loved the other Bella, and want her dead or alive. And the other 2 are stuck with him even though they don't want to. Did I get everything?" everyone nodded there head as Bella and Mary-Alice X play in the play pin minding their own business. The Mary's are quiet, even the one that has Alice's energy.

When everyone got out of there daze the only word you heard from the Brandon family was;

"Wow." It got very awkward from the silence. And what broke the awkwardness was when Mary X and Bella yawned in the play pin. I went to go get Bella and IV went to go get X. I brought Bella upstairs, and that's when IV said;

"Alice. I personally don't care at all, and Im pretty sure none of us do actually what you guys are. I mean, you haven't killed us, well Bella mostly since she's been here longer and I have nothing wrong with you…" she went to Alice and reached for a hug. Alice took it in an instant. "…I love you Grandmother, wow that sounds really bad because you're not old." Mary II spoke up. "Hey!" we all chuckled. "I love you to grandmother. But anyways, I don't care. We've been waiting for you for years, and now that we found you, why should we care what you are. From what you told us, you guys aren't evil or mean. So we can trust you."

IV said with a smile as bright as Alice on the 4th of July.

What a happy family moment.

Until the knock on the door.

**Im sorry it took me so long.**

**But school started =( but imma try to get the chapters done as soon as I can. **

**But on the plus side…**

**Im in 12th grade, so I have time!**

**But Im hope Im finished by (maybe) the middle of September…with little homework that is.**

**But whatever.**

**So tell me…who should be at the door?**

**Love yah!**


	12. Carlisle Matthew Cullen CCL

**Ok, I got the Roman Numerals mixed up so im sorry about that. **

**And im also sorry that yall had to wait.**

**Thank you for being so patient.**

**Love yall dearly!**

**Previously:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow." It got very awkward from the silence. And what broke the awkwardness was when Mary X and Bella yawned in the play pin. I went to go get Bella and IV went to go get X. I brought Bella upstairs, and that's when IV said;<em>

"_Alice. I personally don't care at all, and Im pretty sure none of us do actually what you guys are. I mean, you haven't killed us, well Bella mostly since she's been here longer and I have nothing wrong with you…" she went to Alice and reached for a hug. Alice took it in an instant. "…I love you Grandmother, wow that sounds really bad because you're not old." Mary II spoke up. "Hey!" we all chuckled. "I love you to grandmother. But anyways, I don't care. We've been waiting for you for years, and now that we found you, why should we care what you are. From what you told us, you guys aren't evil or mean. So we can trust you."_

_IV said with a smile as bright as Alice on the 4__th__ of July. _

_What a happy family moment._

_Until the knock on the door._

Chapter 12: Carlisle Matthew Cullen CCL

_October 8__th_

**Edward POV**

I smelled them before they could even make it. Rosalie went to answer the door only to see not all 3 of them but only Jacobs's minions.

Seth and Paul.

By the way they look; with tear stains, dirty cloths, bruises, scars, blood, you name it and that's what they look like. It horrible. And Rosalie just stood there in shock, well all of us. Usually they'd be standing up straight looking mean. But they look like hobos and they haven't eating in days.

"Oh My Goodness! ..." Esme said. "…come in, come in." They dragged their feet inside they could actually barley move. So I gave Bella to Rosalie and help Emmett pick them up and bring them inside. Literately. Emmett picked up Paul and I picked up Seth and brought them to lay on the couch. With everyone still in there. We looked at them, and it killed us. They could hardly breathe correctly. All the women-minus Carlisa- was already in the kitchen fixing food for them.

We heard Carlisa gasp when she saw Seth-seeing how he's so young- but what really put us off guard is when she went by Paul. They just looked at each other. She rubbed her hand over his head and ran her fingers threw his hair and just looked sad. I looked and my brothers and they knew. But when I looked at Carlisle that was different.

Carlisle just stood there with a look. I don't know what look but what im getting is a protective look. But only from his eyes. His posture on the other hand, he's standing up straight with his hands in a fist. Apparently after what happened to Carlisa before scares him that it's going to happen again. Carlisle calmed a little bit, when with the help of Jasper. But when in the other room.

Looking back at Carlisa and Paul, Paul's head was in Carlisa's lap and they were looking at each other.

Paul imprinted.

We left them alone then just looked at Seth. It's hard to see a little kid like him be in danger like that. Jacob is horrible for doing that. Jacob is dead the next time we see him

**~~~~Later That Night~~~~**

Everyone (human of course) ate, and is now upstairs asleep. Carlisle is still isn't in the mood. He hates it how Paul and Carlisa are sleeping next to each other. I would call it sleeping together, but Carlisle gets pissed and, yeah.

"What are we going to do now? We can't let them leave or they'll turn out dead. Paul imprinted on Carlisa…" Carlisle growled when Alice said that. Jasper growled back. He knows that Carlisle means no harm, but it's still who we are. Family or not, we'll risk out asses to protect our mate. "…and Seth is too young. He's 14 but looks 20 years old. They can't survive out there."

"We're gunna have to keep them here. No questions ask, no comments made. Nothing, those boys are staying here. They cause us no trouble all while we were in Forks for Bella's funeral, and there not going to do it now." Esme said.

"So what now? Mrs. Lahanjo or Betty. You know what imma call her Witch Damnit. Witch didn't say anything about this. Since she's-oh so smart- old hag. How are we supposed to keep up with them?" Rosalie was right, but the old hag-sure enough-showed up again.

"Hey! Im not that old!" fucking witch popping out of nowhere.

"How the hell do you do that?" Emmett said.

"Im a Witch Damnit. Haha, seriously, I am. And plus, how I do this isn't anyone's concerns. So, what do you need help on?"

"Well we have werewolf's here, and we don't know how to deal with them. Then on the other part, one wolf imprinted on Carlisle's Great…granddaughter…" Carlisle tried not to growl at Rosalie, but it came out a little bit. So Emmett looked at him in a protective look. Carlisle close trying not to go psycho at what not. So far, he's doing alright…somewhat.

"Well you have to do what your unbeaten hearts tell you to do. No matter what effort it takes, you have to come up with something. And plus Edward dear, Seth will become good use later in the years…" she winked. What the fuck did that mean? "…haha my young boy I see your confusion on that face of yours. But let's just say, your parents, well your father mostly-the idiot-I swear that boy couldn't keep his mouth shut even if the world wanted him to. Anyways, Sr. mentioned it a while back." The old bag smiled. Creepy Witch Damnit thing.

"Well iv helped yall good enough. Yes I know yall may be mad, and I was useless, but I can't help yall for everything. I mean yall were fine without me, so why bother." Then the lady was gone. Literately, the Witch Damnit looked away from us and we followed what she was looking at, we saw nothing, we turned back and 'POOF' she's gone.

Weirdo.

**~~~~ 4 days Later~~~~ **

_October 13__th_

Everyone is sitting infrunt of the TV doing nothing. Alice's family left yesterday and they said they'd visit with the rest of their family probably next month or so. They also promised that they wouldn't tell their family how Alice is alive until they come here.

It's easier.

Not so long later Carlisa screams.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" Carlisa screamed, Carlisle came to her and instantly brought her upstairs. He only let Rosalie and Paul (of course), upstairs. Emmett was holding a groggy Bella, Alice and Jasper went outside since Jasper can't handle NEW blood. He got used to Bella's, but…yeah. Esme was in the kitchen getting a sponge and water to bring to Paul for Carlisa. It was quite funny when Carlisa was screaming at everyone.

"PAUL GET THAT STUPID SPONGE OUT OF MY FACE DAMNIT! GOD CAN THIS BABY COME OUT ANY SLOWER!" Paul tried all he could…and I mean tried.

"Ok Carlisa your only 2 cm apart…" wrong words Carlisle.

"WHAT! I SWARE HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU HELPED TO GIVE BIRTH WITH! YOU DON'T TELL A WOMAN THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT THERE SOMEWHAT THERE! DON'T GIVE THEM A FUCKING NUMBER! You may be 300 and something years old Grandfather, but I swear, that's how you get kicked in the face." She started to calm down-as you can tell- when the contractions started to calm also.

I looked at everyone in the room, and they were struggling on not to talk. I could hear Jasper out in the forest laughing at Carlisa. I look at Bella and-as usual- she looks confused and careless at everything.

Cute little weird thing.

**Bella POV**

I was sleeping.

Then I heard a scream.

I didn't cry since I wasn't that much asleep.

That's a lie.

I was very much asleep.

There better be a good reason why they woke me up.

I looked at dada and he basically knew what I meant.

"Auntie Carlisa is having a Baby Bells."

I nodded my head.

I sat back on dada and just looked.

I looked at everything.

I don't know what everything was…

But I was looking.

Boring I know.

But hey! What's a baby supposed to do!

Nothing!

And that's a good and bad thing.

Good, because we don't really have to do anything, and we won't pay any attention to anything that we don't feel like listening to.

Wow that was a long line.

Anyways.

And bad is because we can't do anything.

If we want stuff, we are too young to have it.

To young my ass!

Sorry my dada love to talk the language of proftad-proffani-pro….whatever, you get it!

Still.

What was I talking about again?

…

…

…

…

…

…

DANGET!

I forgot!

*Sigh* oh well

That just goes to show yah, that baby's attention spend is VERY short.

**Emmett POV**

My daughter is a weird one. She laughs when I use my profanity, smiles at the stupidest things, and loves to read and color. She wants Rosalie to read her Jane Austin… WTF is a 4 weeks old baby supposed to understand Jane Austin! Carlisle assumes that she still has the other traits from the other Bella.

Like I said, my daughter is weird.

But funny I gatta admit. When we put her in her walker, her legs always cross when she walks. And the clumsiness starts…Now. But that girl walks around the whole house in that thing. We had to move everything that was on the bottom to the top. The tables in the living room out of the way-since she is bound to walk into that- and someone has to be by her. I also gatta admit that that little shrimp is fast. When she walks she walks fast, we assumed that was running, but her running is when her feet cross.

I love my baby girl.

Speaking of love…

Edward loves Bella, I get that, but she's also my only baby girl, and even when she was like a sister I threaten Edward not to hurt her. And I attend to do that same thing again. I don't want this to happen again; of Edward will not have his second chance either.

**Carlisa POV**

Note to self: do not have another child for a long time.

Well as long as I can that is.

See here's the thing. When I met Paul I swear on high fucking ends that I KNEW he was supposed to be for me. I mean he's like Emmett, at first you'd think he's scary, but he's not.

The first time I saw Paul, I was shocked and scared for him, and I didn't even know him. He looked so week and helpless. And then I saw Seth also. That poor kid. Whoever this Jacob person is should be ashamed. I mean look what happened.

Anyways.

You'd think that Paul is in love with a 25 or 30 year old. Well this is the truth.

I was kidnapped.

That man who I was forced to marry, and got me pregnant, yeah…he threaten to kill me. He was 25 when he kidnapped me and I was 15. By that time-thank God- I already knew about the generation of my Great…Grandfather. But anyways. He kidnapped me, and took me out of England and into America. After years of my family not finding me, he brought me back. It was horrifying. And now he decides that he should let me have his child. That sick man.

I did feel bad for him though. He had no family, had no friends, he had nothing. But if he tried, he could have a life and would be living instead of dead.

Oh yeah, did I mention that my grandfather told me what he did to him.

I was shocked, but he deserved it. I missed my whole life. Grandfather contacted my family…well our family, and I talked to them. They said that me and Carlisle-with Esme and Paul- should come by and visit. We told them to come here instead. Just like what we did to Alice's family. They said they'll be here by next week or so. So it was settled. My family was going to meet the love of my life. And the love of my life will meet my family…and hopefully future in-laws. But let's just worry about now.

Im giving birth.

"HOLY THIS SHIT HURTS!" im only 2 cm (from what I heard) and im not happy about that. But I can't feel anything right now so…im good.

**~~~~10 Hours Later~~~~**

"Oh God!" they came rushing in.

"Ok Carlisa let's see how far you are….oh no." Rosalie said.

"Oh no! What does that mean!" Carlisle looked and had a worried face on. And then I felt my baby going up to my chest.

"Father, the baby keeps going up! What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Rosalie, we have to do a C-section. Carlisa if we don't get him out now, both you and your baby will die." I didn't say anything. Carlisle and Rosalie went to work, as Paul held my hand. He told me he loves me, and that he'll be there for me and the baby. He was my only distraction. All he had to do is look at me. I was crying and he would wipe my tears away. He was kissing my face and hands saying everything will be ok. Im going to get through this.

And I believe him. And I know I will. With him next to me, I'll be ok.

Then i screamed, they got the baby out but I was just in pain and I couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe!" Rosalie got an oxygen mask on me and Carlisle stitched me up fast. When I started to calm down I heard a cry. I looked around and I couldn't see what it was crying. Then I saw Paul holding his son. When I saw Paul carry him I smiled and he brought it to me. I held my baby. And Paul's hand. They took off the mask and I said;

"My baby Carlisle Matthew Cullen." I looked at my Great…Grandfather and he smiled. My baby looked around clueless-like Bella- but it was funny.

"Grandfather…come hold him." he walked over and held his Great…Grandson. They looked just alike. Thank god! My son looks EXACLY like a little version of Carlisle.

"Wow…he looks just like me. When I look at my reflection I now see him. full head of blond hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, aside from the freckles he looks like a minnie me." the smile on his face made Esme smile. If she could cry shed be bursting out tears. Then I heard clapping noise. I looked at the door to see a smiling Bella clapping her hands. I guess she's happy that she has someone to play with. Well, when Carlisle gets a little older that is. Which reminds me.

"Umm, were gunna need a nick name for him. Cause if we call out Carlisle both of them will answer." The Paul said;

"How about we call him Matthew. Well Carlisle for now so he can learn his name but Matthew when he gets older so he'd know the difference." Everyone looked at Paul and we all agreed on it.

On October 12th baby Carlisle Matthew Cullen was born. Or Matthew was born, however you see it.

**Seth POV**

Everyone is so happy. And paired off.

Paul and Carlisa

Emmett and Rosalie

Carlisle and Esme

Jasper and Alice

Edward and Bella (in the future that is)

Then theres me. With no one, and no one for a while, I can already tell. Im 14 so I don't expect to find love soon, but still.

Let's just hope everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So um yeah…<strong>

**Im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long!**

**Please forgive me ='(**

'**G' Rated Please**


	13. Bella Talking, Spoons, And Walking

**HEY! Sorry it's been long. But I really hope yall love this one. This is an all Bella chapter so yeah. Have fun. Me and my friends think it's funny so I just hope yall do to. Well it depends whose reading this and all. So yeah. **

**Laters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Bella Talking, Spoons and Walking<span>

_October 15 _

**Bella POV (Bella is 5 weeks)**

Im sitting on the floor playing with spoons.

Why spoons?

I don't know, I just feel like it.

I wanted a fork, but they said no.

Pooy!

But I learned how to make the spoons stand up on its own.

I did.

Seriously, I made them.

No one didn't see it.

But without using my hands I made the spoons go up.

I want Eddy.

I turn around and grab the table.

And everyone is watching me.

I take a step to Eddy.

But Im half way there and I don't feel like walking.

I call out to him.

"Eddy." I said with a smile

Everyone is watching with their mouths open.

Why?

I don't know.

"Eddy!" I said louder.

What?

Can he not hear me or something?

I reach my hands to him.

He walks over to me slowly.

I give him a look.

A look that said.

'Do you really have to walk _that _slow?'

He smiles and walks faster.

FINALLY!

He picks me up.

"EDDY!" I said clapping my hands.

Everyone starts laughing.

Now I want mama.

I reach over for mama.

"Mama."

I think she was about to cry?

Eddy brings me over to mama.

I hug her.

Now I want dada.

"Dada"

Dada picks me up.

I poke dada because I felt like it.

He pokes me back.

I do it again.

He does it again.

I do it again.

He does it again.

I do it again.

It's fun.

Then pushes me in the air.

I laugh.

Mama tells him to stop.

Im mad.

"Fuck."

Everyone stops.

Then dada laughs.

Loud.

Everyone is laughing.

Even mama.

Shocking isn't it.

I want Jazz.

"Yazz."

I can't J so I say Y

Dada brings me to Jazz.

I sit on Jazz's lap.

And just sit.

And sit.

And sit.

I like sitting.

It's fun.

I want Ali.

"Awi"

I can't say L so it's a W

So sue me.

Im 5 weeks old.

Ali picks me up.

I don't wanna sit.

I wanna stand.

I stand and look at her.

I look into her eyes.

I smile.

She's nice.

I want grandma.

"Ama."

They don't know who im talking about.

I point my hand to grandma.

She comes to pick me up.

I hug her.

I love my grandma.

I want grandpa.

"Ampa"

They know grandpa but not grandma.

Weird.

Whatever.

I hug grandpa.

I love my grandpa.

I know there were more people here.

I just don't know where.

Where are they?

Oh I see one.

What's his name?

…

…

…

…

SETH!

"Eth" I pointed my finger at him, because God forbid that they won't know who im talking about.

I sit on Seth's lap.

Huh theres something weird about him.

He looks familiar.

I look at him closely.

I know!

"DOGGY!"

He looks at me with wide eyes.

Then looks at everyone else.

I look at everyone else.

They look at me.

Now that I think about it.

They all look alike.

VERY white skin.

Yellow eyes.

Beautiful like on TV.

TV.

I saw something like them on TV.

I saw it with dada.

Thank you dada.

I look at them closely.

Ali laughs.

I KNOW!

"Pampire."

Ali is laughing harder.

Everyone is still shocked.

Yeah….

Imma go play with my spoons.

I get down and I walk to my spoons.

I fall.

I walk again.

I fall.

I walk again.

And guess what?

I fall.

So I gave up.

I reached for my spoons.

Before Eddy could get them, they were already in my hands.

I can make them stack and come to me.

Everyone was shocked.

Yeah…

Theres something wrong with me.

Or this family.

Maybe both.

Not sure yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do yall think?<strong>

'**G' rated**

**Love yall!**


	14. Love

**Hey…um im sorry for taking so long, but I had TAKS test to study for and take, then the SATs and ACTs im going to take, but I just wanted to get this chapter before the year ends and im going to try to get the other stories also.**

**But anyways**

**Comment when you're finished**

**Love yall!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Love<span>

**Bella POV- 17 years old**

Tomorrow is September 13th my birthday and Ali (being herself) wants to throw me a party. Yeah…I don't want that. I begged…no pleaded my parents (Emmett and Rosalie) for Aunt Ali to not throw me one. But once she has her mind set to something-no matter how badly I don't want it- nothing will change her mind. So now im lying in bed next to Edward thinking how things will go.

Oh I should have told you that in the beginning. Sorry, but anyways, me and Edward have been together since I was 16. Behind my dad's back. He wanted us to wait until I was 17, why? My mom knew that we were together-even if we wasn't supposed to be- but didn't say anything to dad, because she said;

"Bella I know about you and Edward, you can't hide it from me…im a mom, and moms are smart. Just look at Esme." My mother said with a grin. I was shocked with wide eyes and scared that she was going to tell dad. But she didn't- thank god.

"I won't tell your father, im going to let you tell him baby. But trust me your father will understand." later in that month I-eventually-told my father and lest just say that the forest lost a few trees and Edward couldn't see me for a month…that was painful.

Oh! I forgot to tell you this also, my family…yeah their vampires. I mean it was my 10th word in one day. Yeah, that day my family realized that I had telekinesis. Anyways my words were Eddy, Mama, Dada, Yazz, Awi, Ama, Ampa, Eth, doggy, and pampire. And my first time testing my powers was on spoons. Im not sure what my fascination was on spoons but I love them.

Im a weird kid.

Anyways.

My family re-told me that they were vampires since a baby's attention-spand is small, and I wasn't scared, I was the total opposite. But what got me questioned was how were Rosalie and Emmett my parents, if vampires are 'dead' and cant reproduce. So I asked, and they told me;

"We'll tell you when you're older." I was 13. It ticked me off, but I learned not to talk back to mom, so…I didn't say anything, my emotion showed it on my face. Uncle Jazz had to leave the house because of my anger. It's not that I have anger problems, it's just that…well, im stubborn and if I want answers I want them. So when they said 'we'll tell you when you get older' I just left the room. And plus, it was my time of month and when it is girls tend to have mood swings and emotional problems, so yeah.

That reminds me. When my father found out that I was a young woman-at 12- he went…crazy.

_**Flash Back- 12 years old and in 6**__**th**__** grade**_

_I was in class doing my work, trying to ignore Thomas Dumbass Newton who kept talking to me. As I was doing my work I had to go to the bathroom, I asked the teacher if I could go, she said yes, so I went. When I finished I turned around to flush the toilet with my foot-im not touching it with my hand…eww- I saw blood. I remembered what the nurse said about if that happens. So I took some toilet paper, rolled it up, and put it in my underwear._

_When I went to wash my hand I checked the back of my pants to see if it left a stain. I found nothing, which was a good sign. So I washed my hands and went back to the class room. I asked my teacher if I could go to the nurse's office, and I had an almost awkward short conversation with my teacher at that moment._

"_Ms. Murphy?"_

"_Yes Bella?"_

"_May I go to the nurse's office? It's an emergency." Before she could answer the class phone rung, she excused herself to answer it, only to tell me that my mother was in the office. And that I was going home. So I grabbed my stuff and left, leaving Thomas I- Can't-Flirt Newton talking to himself, because I wasn't paying any attention to him._

_Once I got to the office, my mother, Aunt Ali, aunt Carlisa and grandma had a shit-grin on their faces. Auntie must have had a vision, knowing that I was going to call them. By the way, at this moment I knew they all had powers._

_Anyways._

_My grandmother drove home-mostly speeding- and when we got home, the awkwardness started, especially when the guys of the house was still here._ _The women of the house told them to leave and aunt Carlisa told uncle Paul to pick up Little C (Carlisle CCL-Carlisa son) from school. Why didn't we just get him? I don't know, my family-sometimes-don't think threw stuff fully, but I love them nun the less._

_Anyways…again._

_After the men left they showed me how to put a tampon in-I hated it, it felt weird. So we saved that for later. So I went for the pad. I liked that more._

_Later that day I was doing my homework with Little C when my dad screamed from upstairs at my grandparents house. Mom must have told him. next thing I know im being lifted up by my father._

"_Isabella Marie McCarthy, who in the bloody hell told you to turn into a young lady?" he threw me other his shoulder and walked to my mother, I was still in shocked and Little C is laughing, I give him a look and he stops. Good kid._

"_Rosalie! Did you tell my daughter to grow up! Who said for her do grow up!" my dad lifted me back up in the air "Isabella you're not supposed to grow up like this, I told you when you were a baby, but as usual you started to be stubborn…" my dad hugs me. "My little baby girl isn't supposed to grow up." He said in a sad voice._

_I hug my father and tell him "Daddy, I will always be your little baby girl. Nothing will change. Just because this happened, it doesn't mean im not gunna need you. im still going to be stubborn as usual, but im not going to grow up so fast." I look at my father and kiss his cheek. "I love you daddy, and I always will. I think it's impossible for me not to have in my life. Just remember that I will be your baby girl no matter what." I poke my fathers cheek and he smiles and I smiles back, my dad's smile is contagious, just looking at it makes you want to smile back. He pokes my cheek, I poke his, and we go back and forth like that. he sets me down and gets down to my level and says the unthinkable;_

"_If a boy comes up to you and tries to kiss you, tell daddy ok Bellarina." That wasn't a question, that was a order with a smile. I smiled back and replayed;_

"_Aww…I can't kick him in the balls-"I playfully pouted. "-theres no fun just letting you threatening him." I smile and my dad roars his laughter around that house. _

"_That's my girl-"_

"_Emmett Joshua McCarthy, are you telling my daughter to kick the boy in the balls." My mom had a grin, my dad dint catch on._

"_Uhmm, she said it not me, I just laughed."_

"_Hey!"_

"_What?" my dad is lucky I love him._

"_Bella, sweetie, you kick him hard for mommy." She smiled down at me._

"_Hey! I gave her the idea, I don't get a smile?" I shake my head, my father was a weird man, and still is._

"_No, because, remember, Bella thought of it. Bella why don't you go back to Little C and finish your homework ok? Then I'll take you to Ballet class." I nodded my head. As much as I hated that class-because I suck at it- I have to go. I tell my family that it's useless but they say I'll get better, yeahhhh my coordination is horrible._

_Anyways._

_I finish my homework and help Little C with his and got ready for hell._

_**Flashback-Present (17 years old)**_

My family gave up on the Ballet thing and(literately) put padded walls up until I last year, but I must have dozed off because Im getting woken my love.

"Bella. Bella baby, come one baby, it's time for the little human to eat lunch." Im not little! Im fun size. I look at the love of my life with a tired mean look and say;

"Im not little!"

"Fine small" he has a grin on his face.

Bastard.

"Im not small!" I smile back.

"Fine tiny." Now im annoyed.

"Im not tiny! Im fun size! There is a complete difference." Then my dad comes in the door.

"You're not fun size; because fun size is a term I do not want you to call yourself young lady." Then he leaves the room slowly and whispers;

"Im watching yall." And closes the door and walks away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah eddy?" I smile, he hates that name, it was only cute when I said it when I was a baby, and he gets irritated. Well don't call me small, tiny, short or any other names like that, and I won't call you Eddy. We've been through this who knows how many times. I look at him and he gives me a look that says 'Really? Eddy?' I smile and say;

"Don't call me small and I won't call you Eddy. Simple as that baby." He rolls his eyes, picks me up and threw me over his shoulder and walks down stairs calmly while im hitting his chest and kicking his back telling me to put me down. I eventually gave up and just let him carry me. when we got to the dinner table me Little C, uncle Paul, uncle Seth, aunt Carlisa and baby Quincy-our little new comer-sat down and ate. I helped feed Quincy by cutting up her food and she is the weirdest 4 years old baby known. Not as weird as I was, but weird nun the less.

Quincy has tan skin like Paul, blue eyes like Carlisa, black hair from Paul, button nose tiny mouth and dimples. She was mostly a scrimming image of Paul. Paul protected his daughter like Emmett does to me. he also treats Little C like his own, even though he isn't. Little C knows that he isn't his real father, but there relationship is like a normal father son good time thingy.

Once everyone is finish I help my grandmother with the dishes and went to go watch TV with my family, then the door rang. Little C went to go answer it and when he did we heard him gasp. I went to go see what was wrong and there I saw was a beautiful girl in the arms of a vampire; they looked about my age or so. They wore torn cloths with mud and were dirty from head to toe.

"Please! Please! Help me! My sister was attract by came across some monster and attract us both. Please you have to save her!" he looked down at his sister and back at us. I saw my grandparents and they brought them inside. Grandfather checked out the girl and I looked at Little C only to see him holding the girls hand. The brother yanked him off of her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" he must have been very protective of her. I looked at my family and we all had an idea of who could have done this. The girl had dog scratches bite marks and they were big. They only thing that could be so mean and cause this is one person.

Jacob.

My family told me about him, and why he wanted me. and they told me about my past. Well my first past that is. When I was Isabella Marie Swan instead of McCarthy. I was sad, and for a whole week Edward would try to be around me, just to show that he wouldn't leave me ever. At first I was scared that he would but he never did, and I-eventually-believed him. and ever since then, we've been fine.

Anyways.

The boy held kneeled by his sister while Carlisle fixed her up then brought her up to the hospital bedroom thing. The boy stayed down stares with us while Carlisle was working on the chick. We all looked at him in silence, when my grandmother broke the ice.

"What's your name son?" the boy looked at her and answered.

"Allebaston, Allebaston Oreon Monroe but I go by Oreon. And that was my sister, well not really my sister, but my sisterly-like Laurel, Laurel Eurella Monroe." Grandmother nodded her head and kept on with the questions.

"What happened Oreon?"

"Me and Laurel were racing in the forest-as usual- trying to see who's faster, werewolf's or vampires, and then all of a sudden this wolf pushes her, I run back to save her only to smell blood, and it was hers. I attacked that dog and saved my sister. Then we got into it. My sister attracted him but wasn't fast enough, he kicked her in the head and started to attack her. I got to her on time because he was about to rip her leg. I punched the dog in the head and went to my sister. She had transformed back to human and said she didn't feel well and started to throw up. So I picked her up and ran to a river to wash her blood off and put her cloths back on.

"Then I grabbed her again and tried to wake her, but I heard noises in the woods and it was that dog again, so I just ran, then we came across your house and that's why we're here. She's all I have. I've taken care of her since I found her as an infant in the middle of the forest about to get eaten by a lion. I killed that lion and took her. I couldn't kill her because I didn't want to be a monster. She was freshly born and was sick. It had just got done raining and she was soaking wet. I brought her to the hospital. She stayed there for months; when she got better they put her in an orphanage. But we were attached somehow.

"So since I couldn't keep her since I was trying to take care of myself, I kept her there for about 8 years but she knew me because every night I would visit her and hold her. one day we had planned to take her away since I couldn't keep her as a baby so I said when she turns 13 I was going to run away with her. so 5 years past we left, she got adopted, but we left that night before she could go with that family. It's been 3 years now and she's 17 and im 20. She's all I have left, and I can't live without her. She my baby sister and I need her in my life." Oreon finished the story and it was sad. I can't believe Laurels parents abandoned her in the middle of the forest in the rain to die.

Before grandmother can speak Edward did.

"So Laurel is a werewolf. You're a vampire-" Oreon corrected him.

"No, Laurel is half werewolf half vampire." Woah. That's is very questionable, on how the hell a vampire and werewolf become together and make one. I didn't know that was possible. Im figuring that the mother was a werewolf and the father was a vampire, but vampires can't reproduce. So it was my turn to ask.

"How is that possible? Vampires can't make children." I had a feeling that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"That's what we want to know, but we could never find the right answer. So we just left it alone. We figured why bother worrying about it, but I can tell that it bugs her." he looked sad that he couldn't help his sister. Then that's when Carlisle came down and he explained about it.

**(A/n: yeahhhh I forgot the story in Breaking Dawn when they asked about how Renesmee came along, so im just going to skip that part, but enjoy!)**

When Carlisle was finished we were all shocked. So that means if me and Edward were to get married and have sex then we can have a child…Hummm very interesting…

Sorry off track.

Oreon was shocked at that and nodded his head. Little C finally said something.

"Umm I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." he leaves and I look at Edward and see him with a grin. I had a feeling that Little C wasn't going to the bathroom.

**Little C POV**

I have to see her. Laurel I mean. She is a beauty, I have to see her now, when I was holding her hand I felt something but when I let go it hurt not touching me. so when I got to the room and went straight for her side and held her good hand and she started to stir a little bit. But I just sat there looking at her face. She had bruises and scratch marks all over her body. It kills me to see her like this. I must have dozed off because I saw the time and I was in here for about 2 hours

I heard the door open but I wasn't paying attention who it was. I was still tired and I still held Laurels hand, I felt someone shake me to wake up. When I do I see its Oreon, and im officially scared.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." He said it low and in an angry face. Then this rush of confidence-that I didn't know I had- came out.

"I couldn't help myself. Your sister had bewitched me by her beauty and nothing will stop me from staying away from her. when I held her hand she moved a little bit, and I intend to keep on holding her hand. I won't let go until she says it." I said with my head held high, until I heard a voice.

"Please don't let go." I looked down and saw Laurel with a smile on her face. I sit back down, looking at her, and smile.

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do yall think?<strong>

'**G' rated**

**Love yall!**


	15. Love Me, Baby…or Babies?

**Hey! XD-HAPPY NEW YEARS AND MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS, KWANZAH, AND OTHER HOLIDAYS I CANT THINK OF!) haha I hope you enjoy this chapter and im sorry I took me so long.**

**Love yah!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Love Me, Baby…or Babies?<span>

**Laurel POV**

I don't remember much. All I remember is that I got hit by some big object, I have no idea what, but it was some weird thing coming out of nowhere hitting me for any reason. And I have a feeling that I really don't want to figure it out. But as I was waking up I could hear someone talking. I know one of the voices belong to Oreon-my brother- but I have no idea who the other one is.

Whoever this voice is, it sounds amazingly beautiful. Like, like, I don't know something someone who is so unreal would have, like there voice is computerized. When I opened my eyes the first someone I see is not Oreon, but this man. But there conversation was threatening…kind of.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." Oreon said it low and in an angry face. Not surprised, he has always been an over protective 'brother'.

"I couldn't help myself. Your sister had bewitched me by her beauty and nothing will stop me from staying away from her. When I held her hand she moved a little bit, and I intend to keep on holding her hand. I won't let go until she says it." The man said with guts, I gatta give him props. No one has EVER stood up aginst my brother. That's basically asking for death.

"Please don't let go." I said to the man with a smile on my face.

"Never." He said with something in his eyes. Love? Maybe, I can't tell. The only love I've ever had was my brother and that's about it. Even when I was at the orphanage no one gave me love. Instead they just acted like I was nothing. But looking at him was the amazing part. He was your all American blonde hair blue eyes, although he was pail and with some freckles. But his eyes…his eyes were like these ocean crystal blue. It was amazing to look at him, that's when Oreon ruined my moment.

"Lem (my initials) you don't even know him. You can't possibly tell me that you want a stranger to keep you company instead of your own brother?" Is he really putting the guilt card on me?

"Allebastion Oreon Monroe. What is wrong with me spending time with someone-for once I ask-without your opinion, huh? Nothing. I am sick of you always ruining my chance to make friends. And plus this family just help me to recover from whatever the hell attacked me, and you're going to act like an ass? If anything, for you doing this, they can kick us out and never help us again.

"Orion I am not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself. And don't even say I can't, because I can, but you just never give me a chance to. I love you and all Orion but you have to let me live. I don't want you to get mad at me and you to hate me and never talk to me again, but you have to let me grow up." I said in a rough voice and with tears falling down from my eyes.

The look on his face was unexplainable. But I got my answer when he turned away from me and jumped out the window. I know he is mad, and when were mad we always walk away from each other before we way something we say something we regret. Before I know it I feel a hand wipping the never ending tears that won't stop coming down.

"Hey, look at me." I looked at the man and he grabs a tissue and wipes my eyes. "What you said was brave. And you stood up for yourself. I know you're hurting that he left, but he'll be back. They way he talks about you with so much care, I can tell that he loves you. So whatever is making you cry don't think of the negatives of what just happened. You said what you felt like after all you have been through. I don't know if me telling you this is helping, but I just didn't want you to suffer." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. What's your name by the way?" for the moment of truth.

"Carlisle Matthew Cullen CCL. But everyone calls me Little C. Here's the problem, im not little anymore and calling me that doesn't boost my ego very much." I laugh at that, I wouldn't blame him though.

"Then what would you like to be called?"

"Matt. It's easier, and my ego doesn't shrink." He said with a grin. I laugh hard at that.

"So what do people call you at school then?"

"Little C, Carlisle, Matthew, or Matt. But I draw the line at Matty. I'd rather be called Little C because Matty makes me sound like a girl. And I promise you, I am so not a girl."

"Don't worry I believe you Matt. So, what do I do now?"

"Im not sure, I'll ask my grandfather." He went out the door, while I waited in here for him to come back. While he was gone, I went back to thinking about my life over the past years. Why am I, im not really sure. There are things that I went through that even Oreon doesn't know. I know I should have told him, but I was afraid. Not sure why but I was. Oh wait I do…he'd kill them. I don't like murder but still they would have deserved it. But I refuse to have it.

"I see the patient is doing well." I looked at the door with-I assume- wide eyes. There standing was twins…Matt and im assuming his grandfather. With the same blond-nearly white- hair, pale skin, but the only differences is the eyes and somewhat the hight. But the funny thing is that gramps over here doesn't look a year over his late or yearly 20's. And I kind of had blurted it out.

"Woah! This is your grandfather or brother?" I said bluntly. They chuckled and Hot Doc answered.

"Yes, im Matt's grandfather."

"Ok, I really find that hard to believe. I mean yall look like twins for heaven's sake. And you don't have wrinkles with shaky hands like I usually see grandparents have. And I would have known if you had got a face lift. And that Mr. Doc is not a face lift." Hot Doc and Matt laughs at me. But seriously, he doesn't look like one.

"Well thank you Laurel."

"Anytime."

"Well Matt ask if you could be able to walk around a little bit. And you can, but I would advise you to have someone around you. You didn't break or tare anything, but that doesn't mean something can happen out of nothing. And by the fact that your part werewolf and vampire, you should heal nicely." How did he…Oreon.

"Cool, so can I walk now?" I asked nicely.

"Yes you may, I'll get some of the girls to help you change." And all of a sudden this tornado of a pixie comes in with clothes, brushes, combs and…makeup. No way. Hell no.

"Hi! Im Alice, Matt's aunt and Carlisle daughter. This is Bella Carlisle granddaughter -wow that sounds weird- and my niece, this is her mother Rosalie also my sister, that is Esme-Rosalie's and my mother and Bella's grandmother-that also sounds weird- and that is Carlisa-Carlisle's great…granddaughter, my sister, Bella's aunt, and Matt's mother." I just looked at Alice with a 'WTF' look. 'Cause I have no idea what the bloody hell she just said. All I understood was she was Alice, the brown headed chick was Bella, the blonde model was Rosalie, the caramel hair color lady was Esme, and the woman that looks like Matt is his mother.

"Riiight….gotcha. So Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisa." I gave her an eye brow rise to see if I got it right. And I seriously hope I did.

"Yepp. Now here are the guys. There's-" Esme stopped her…thank goodness.

"Alice. One step at a time sweetie. Laurel how about you meet the guys later; right now let's get you fixed up." I like Esme already.

"Ok. But can I say one thing?"

"Sure sweetie." Esme said.

"No makeup please." I heard a gasp from the Pixie. Drama Queen.

"Alice…" Esme said.

"Fine. No makeup. But when you get better, we are so having a makeover." Im not sure if she insulted me or not. Oh well, as long as it gets me out of this horrible outfit and this bed, then im all good for the tourture.

**Edward POV**

I laugh at my nephew because he couldn't stay away from Laurel. His thoughts were pure, just like his heart.

_I want to see her…no I NEED to see her. When I held her hand I felt something amazing it was like this feeling I've never felt before. And it scares the fucking crap out of me. _

Ok, maybe not so pure, but at least he wasn't talking about sex.

_Uncle Edward? Is that how you felt about Bella?_

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. Then grabbed Bella's hand. When she looked at me all I did see was love. That's what our relationship is on and based on.

"Um I have to go to the bathroom." That was a lie, and everyone knew it was. The way Laurel was looking at him I can tell it was a lie. I mean it wasn't that hard to see. Everyone saw it, even Oreon.

Speaking of which….

Oreon left. Not totally left, but went out for a run left. Not sure when he would be back, but I don't think he should have been that mean to her and talked to her like she's some peace of shit. I mean Laurel is 17, and was attacked. But I know that he's protecting her I get that, but im not gunna lie, I did the same to Bella, but he's gunna have to give the girl some air to breath. I was knocked out of my thought when Jasper spoke.

_Hey Edward, can I talk to you privately? _

I nodded my head. I told Bella that Jasper had to talk to me, kissed her on the head and went with Jasper to the forest.

"What's up man?" I asked him. I couldn't read his head because he was blocking it from me. He was naming baby foods, like baby corn, baby peas, baby food (which smells worse than food that teenagers eat).

"It's about Alice…" he had this scary look on his face too. And he kept on naming more baby things like dippers, pacifiers, crib ect.

"Dude, why are you naming baby stuff?" then I put it together. My face said it too.

"Yeah. Edward, Alice wants to adopt a child, a baby, infant, new born. Do you know what this means?" not really no.

"Not really no."

"Urg! Don't get me wrong I love taking care of the baby Bella, Matt, and Quincy but another baby? Or babies? Man I don't know. That's a lot of work. When Alice told me this, I was shocked and she knew that I would need time to decide on this but still, theres already a lot of people in the house. And if the Volturi finds out, then we are all totally screwed. I mean theres…let's see 1, 2, 3… 12 people, with the addition of Laurel and maybe Oreon, who knows about him, so that would make, 14! That's almost half of the Volturi Guards. And if me and Alice gets a kid that be 15 or 16. That's a lot of people, responsibilities and what not. And what's harder we have 9 ½ vampires (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, me, Alice, Laurel, Oreon [I think] and Carlisa), 3 werewolf's (Seth, Paul, Quincy [1/2 human ½ werewolf] and Laurel), 3 humans (Matt, Bella, Quincy)."

"Jasper breathe man and calm down. I don't know what to say but you should talk to Alice. But what do you really want to do?"

"Make Alice happy."

"But will you be happy with a kid?"

"Yeah I guess. But what about-"

"Don't worry about everyone else. We could build you and Alice a place. Hell we might build everyone their own house. I mean Rose, Em, and Bella don't live there, neither does Paul, Carlisa, Quincy and Matt. It's only me, you, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Seth. So it's really gunna be 6 people…well maybe 5 since im mostly at Rose and Em's place. But still theres enough for all of us. Even the addition of your kids." The look on Jazzes face is different and more relaxing. Here's the thing, I've never seen Jazz freak out like this, not even when he was scared of holding Bella.

"Yeah your right. I'll tell Alice my decision tomorrow. I need to go for a hunt."

"Kay I'll go with you."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem man." And we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo….<strong>

**XD-Happy New Years everyone!)**

**Send me feedback on what you think. **

**Im thinking next chapter would be the background on Laurel and Oreon. And maybe some Jacob and Victoria will be in there. I don't know. But tell me what you think.**

'**G' rated please.**

**Love yall!**


	16. Sex, Treasure Chest, and Dreams

**HEY! So yeah I know it's been a long time but I finally graduated 12****th**** grade I just had my graduation yesterday-June 3, 2012- so yeah. I've been mainly worried about college and stuff that's why I didn't do any chapters in my non-finished stories. And im sorry for that. **

**Anyways this one is Kinda short, because im having a writer's block. Basically my brain is sharting…sad. So I'll come up with something better when I get the chance. And imma try to find time to finish my other stories somehow, not sure but I will.**

**Thank you for bearing with me. Love yall,**

**Bye **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Sex, Treasure Chest, and Dreams<span>

**Edwards POV**

After going hunting with jasper and letting him cool off, from the child thing, I went to go find Emmett and Rose. I should tell them not that since Bella is old enough I should give her, her box now. I mean theres only so much time until Mrs. Lahanjo comes back, since she has the habit of popping out of nowhere over the years to remind Vampires-who have good memory, let me remind you- that we need to let Bella see that other box.

Stupid hag.

Anyways.

Jasper went back to the house and I went to Rose and Em's place. Bella was asleep-it was 1:42 in the morning. I knocked on the door-cause who knows what the hell there doing in there- and was answered by a half naked Emmett…eww.

"HOLY SHIT MAN!" I turn away fast. "Dude, do you always answer the door naked? The fuck!" and he's just laughing….jack ass.

"Nope, just to the people who try to date my daughter." The fucker smiles like nothing. What if Bella was to come down here and see this…poor Bella, scared from looking at her dad's ass…so sad.

"Still! Rosalie! Come get your husband and his naked ass!" I hear heals and glass fall…

Emmett is in trouble.

"EMMETT JOSHUA MCCARTHY! GET IN THAT BEDROOM AND PUT CLOTHS ON!" I got a view of Rosalie's face, and she gave him The Look. I swear if I was human I would have shitted in my pants. Well I know who's not getting laid tonight.

"Aww, but come one Rosy…" is he asking for his life?

"Emmett! Bedroom. Now!" not even letting him walk up there by himself, she pulls him by the ear up stares and slams the door to their bedroom-which shakes the whole house- and Rosalie start yelling things in French and Irish. Amazing how she can go back and forth in those languages.

"Émette Joshua McCarthy! Pourquoi dans l'enfer vous debout en face nu d'Edward! AVEC LA PORTE OUVERTE! Sur tout ... qui est amoureux de Bella pour l'amour de baise! Votre frère! Mon Dieu! N'émette pas de sexe pour 2 mois! » Rosalie said in French first.

« Aww venir un Rosalie. 2 mois vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez durer que le bébé de long. Je veux dire que paraître un peu dure ... n'est-ce pas bébé? » Emmett said back in French. But it's what he said that pissed Rosalie off in French that made her go to Irish.

"Emmett! tá rud ar a dtugtar vibrator gur féidir liom a úsáid. agus díreach don im ag athrú é ar feadh 4 mhí, agus cant tú teagmháil a dhéanamh liom. is féidir leat a póg dom agus dom gach mian leat ach NACH is féidir leat teagmháil a dhéanamh dom gan mo éadaí ar barróg. má tá tú iarracht chun teagmháil mo chraiceann ansin beidh mé a dhéanamh ach níos faide é. agus tá a fhios agat beidh mé. amhlaidh chun an 4 mhí eile, aon ghnéas!" Rosalie said in Irish…and it's a little harsh. But Emmett's reaction is priceless.

"4 MHÍ! Rosalie. Leanbh. Cuir impigh mé de tú, agus tá sé go léir dhuit do chineál fear, ar mhaithe leis an domhan mór dúinn nach bhfuil ina gcónaí iontu 4 mhí. Edward! Stop Laughing! atleast im ag dul thart! ach leanbh le do thoil!" Emmett says and by now im laughing my ass off on the floor.

"Emmett I will make it longer." Rosalie basically growled.

"No! Please!"

"Then put cloths on and go apologies!"

And here I am thinking I just wanted to come talk to them about the Treasure chest, and I ended up getting a laugh. Oh well. By this time its 2:24 and Rosalie is coming down the stairs with Emmett behind her looking like I just ate all the grizzly bears in the world. It's fucking hilarious. It's so funny that I couldn't stop laughing, until Rosalie threatened me.

"Edward if you keep laughing I'll make sure that you and Bella can only see each other at school." That shut me up in an instantly. "Now Edward. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Rose said walking towards the living room.

"Well I wanted to talk to you guys about the Treasure chest and that note that my parents want Bella to have. Bella is old enough to have it, and I was just wondering when do yall want to give it to her?" they looked at each other do there on mind thinking like Jasper and Alice does when they're having their own conversation. Then they looked back at me and said.

"Tomorrow morning I guess. We can't keep it from her forever. Plus im sure we all know that we are all anxious on what's in that letter and box." Emmett said seriously.

"Ok…"

Everything got awkward so I went upstairs to Bella's room-with Rosalie's permission- and they went hunting and back fighting about no sex for almost 6 months now, since Emmett won't leave it alone. He will learn someday. And when that day comes…well, we'll just have to wait and see.

Anyways, I get up to Bella's room to find her sleeping awkwardly dangerous. Im still not sure how she got in this position. But somehow she ended up sleeping the opposite way. Like her body just rotated and now her lags are hanging off of the right side and her head and hanging off her left. It's quite amusing actually. So amusing I take a picture of it and sent it to Rose and Em, saying.

"_Oh yeah, Emmett. This is your daughter lol. She inherited_ (not genetically)_ your ability to take things to a whole new level. Good job bro!"_

I press send and I can mentally hear Emmett laughing. So I cloths Bells door and try to make her comfortable in her bed and lay next to her listening to her talk in her sleep.

"Oh my gosh!" she mumbles.

"What Bella." I said trying not to laugh.

"It's so big…it's huge. How will it fit?" What. The. Fuck.

"What do you mean? What's big?" I ask, trying to keep my breath even.

"That lollipop. How can I put it in my mouth?" oh. My. Fucking. Bloody. Goodness.

"Dear Lord. What lollipop?"

"The one you're holding. I wanna lick it." She smiles and leans her head on my chest. This girl will kill me one day.

"Then lick it baby, it's only for you." I said breathing hard, and getting hard. I swear I'll go to hell for this, and Em, would gladly take me there to.

"Thank you Edward. Now I wanna o on the Bumpers Cars." Wait what?  
>"What bumper cars?"<p>

"Eddy, were at a Carnival. They have bumper cars here." She laughs and grabs onto my torso and doesn't talk anymore for the night. Well I guess that would explain why she looked like the way she did when I walked in here sleeping like she just got off The Twister 3000 you see at the Carnival or the Fair. If only she was dreaming about what I thought she was dreaming about, that would have made my night.

I am one sad sick fucker.

* * *

><p><strong>What Emmett and Rosalie was saying:<strong>

**-French: **Émette Joshua McCarthy! Pourquoi dans l'enfer vous debout en face nu d'Edward! AVEC LA PORTE OUVERTE! Sur tout ... qui est amoureux de Bella pour l'amour de baise! Votre frère! Mon Dieu! N'émette pas de sexe pour 2 mois!

**English: **Emmett Joshua McCarthy! Why in the hell you standing naked in front of Edward! WITH THE DOOR OPEN! On all ... who is in love with Bella for the love of fuck! Your brother! My God! Emmett no sex for 2 months!

**-French: **Aww venir un Rosalie. 2 mois vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez durer que le bébé de long. Je veux dire que paraître un peu dure ... n'est-ce pas bébé? »

**English:**Aww come a Rosalie. 2 months do you really think you can last that long baby? I mean that sound a little harsh ... don't you think baby? "

**-Irish: **"Emmett! tá rud ar a dtugtar vibrator gur féidir liom a úsáid. agus díreach don im ag athrú é ar feadh 4 mhí, agus cant tú teagmháil a dhéanamh liom. is féidir leat a póg dom agus dom gach mian leat ach NACH is féidir leat teagmháil a dhéanamh dom gan mo éadaí ar barróg. má tá tú iarracht chun teagmháil mo chraiceann ansin beidh mé a dhéanamh ach níos faide é. agus tá a fhios agat beidh mé. amhlaidh chun an 4 mhí eile, aon ghnéas!"

**English:**"Emmett! There is something called a vibrator that I can use. And just for that im changing it for 4 months, and you cannot touch me. You can kiss me and hug me all you want but you can NOT touch me without my clothes on. If you try to touch my skin then I'll just make it longer. And you know I will. So for the next 4 months, no sex! "

**-Irish:**4 MHÍ! Rosalie. Leanbh. Cuir impigh mé de tú, agus tá sé go léir dhuit do chineál fear, ar mhaithe leis an domhan mór dúinn nach bhfuil ina gcónaí iontu 4 mhí. Edward! Stop Laughing! atleast im ag dul thart! ach leanbh le do thoil!"

**English:**4 MONTHS! Rosalie. Baby. Please I beg of you, and all for the kind of man, for the world we live in, 4 months. Edward! Stop Laughing! at least im getting some! But baby please! "

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I told you this one will be short. But anyways, I let my friend read this story and she said that im doing to much other POV's and it's not basically a Bella Edward Story since im popping in to many new characters. <strong>

**Do yall think that's true? I don't want yall to get confused and get mad since im not really basing this on Edward and Bella but on other people to. I try to do that, but I end up coming blank and having to write other POV's. **

**So please tell me if yall want me to try to base this like other peoples stories and not that many POV's threw everyone else or just keep it the way im doing so far.**

'**G' rated**

**Thank You!**

**Bye.**


	17. Picture Day and Him

**Hey… yeah… um blame college lol. Im a freshman in college and I just finished this stuff and I finally had a day off. Im sorry for the huge delay, I hope yall forgive me. Please. **

**Hope yall like it.**

**Warning: it's been a while so, go easy on me.**

Chapter 17: Picture Day and Him

**Edwards POV**

About 7 o'clock I got up to get Bella breakfast ready. Rose and Emmet was still out "hunting". About 30 minutes later when I was done with her food I was trying to set her plate out for her, her food 'magically' disappeared…. Then all of a sudden I saw the fork and knife 'magically' levitate off of the counter…. Ever since she got total control of her powers that girl will do anything to get out of getting out of bed. I grabbed her some apple juice and orange juice (she likes the mixed together) and took the silverware upstairs to her lazy ass.

Cute lazy ass that is.

When I got up there that crazy rat was pouring syrup all over her pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. She (obviously) loves syrup. And I knew if I didn't give her, her juice and silverware to her soon she was going to get mad. If this girl doesn't have her morning juice, she is a bitch for a whole day. And she's no joke.

She looks up at me with a blank face, then her juice, then back at me.

"Well good morning to you too baby." I said with a grin. She smiles and blushes, yeah, I can only do that to her.

"Morning dork." I roll my eyes and hand her, her drink. She takes a few gulps and feels better instantly. I give her, her fork and she starts to eat. Like a pig I tell you.

Such a lady, right?

"Ha! So I see you're enjoying your food there babe. You want to slow down before you choke? Because it's not going anywhere." I said.

"Yes it will. It knows I am attacking it with my fork and im going to eat its delicious self. So it will grow legs and run away from me. So I must eat it as fast I can." She somehow inherited Emmett's eating habit. Speaking of the two love-birds.

"Isabella, don't eat your food like your father!" Rosalie said. Emmett took it as a complement when it was a obvious insult.

"Yes mommy." I look at her.

"So you listen to Rose, but not me? Im hurt." I said sarcastically, kind of.

"She's my mom; anyhow, I have to listen to her. Have you seen mom when she's mad…not pretty. Right daddy?"

"RIGHT!" Emmett says from down stairs laughing.

Rosalie comes upstairs to tell Bella to get ready for school. This girl gives Rose a face that said 'Do I really have to mom?' rose replied with a simple yes. So while Bella was in the shower I grabbed her syrupy plate and other food holding products and took them to the kitchen. Emmett came in while rose went to pick out Bella's clothes…it was picture day.

"Ed, I have to ask you something." Emmett said with a serious voice. And that has barley happen.

"Sure Em, what's up?"

"When do you think we should give Bell her box thingy?"

"Honestly, I think after school since I have no idea what is inside. The whole family can meet at Carlisle and Esme place and we can open it there."

"Do you think that crazy lady will show up again?"

"Haha you mean Bella's grandmother? Probably yes. Sorry man, but you know that crazy lady is going to, as much as we don't want her to."

About an hour later bella comes down wearing a dress….a dress. I look at Emmett and we burst out laughing. Bella and dresses don't go together…

Unless if it's white. Then I'll be gladly not to laugh.

Anyways

Bella's face was priceless. It had absolute no emotion. She had on a purple and black lace dress, her hair was in loose curls and she had some makeup on. The only Bella thing she had on was some black high tops on. I know she and Rosalie had to compromise with that. Alice will have a fit.

During the car ride, bella was quiet, she really hated dresses. Just like Emmett hates every guy that will look at her legs. Long, creamy legs….

Sorry.

But I secretly packed her some of my shorts and a shirt in my bag. When we get into class I'll tell her about them. Since we take our picture after second period.

When we get to the school, we already see Alice, and she doesn't look to happy about Bella's choice about her shoes. She'll get over it…. Although, this is Alice.

**Bella's POV**

I hate my mom and Aunt Alice right now. I'll get over it eventually, but right now, yeah, I hate it so much. I am not a dress girl. They know that, I know that, everyone knows that. Hell even Laurel learned that.

Speaking of Laurel.

She is the most awesomest girl ever. She will be straight up with you about anything. And my mom gave her props. My mom. Rosalie. Queen bitch. Gave her. Laurel. Props. For standing up to her. For that, we respected her.

Then there was Matt…that boy stayed at the house because he _had_ to be next to her. They're so cute together. Matt stayed next to her all day, since her brother wasn't there for her. Selfish bastard.

We don't know what happened to him, hopefully he's ok (even though I just called him a selfish bastard), since we found out that Jacob is back. Speaking of which. I feel familiar eyes staring at the back of my head. I turn my head and see no one but the woods. I tug on Edward's jacket and I never remove my eyes from the spot. But before I could tell Edward anything, the bushes moved before Edward had the chance to look.

I have a strong feeling about who that is. Let's just hope I am wrong.

**Jacobs POV**

Look at her. That tramp, that whore, that sexy slut. She will be mine to have. Not as a girlfriend or some shit, but totally different.

My slave.

She taunts me with her long legs that should be mine, flowing long hair that I should pull. Like I said…

That tramp.

That whore.

That sexy slut.

**Yeah I know it wasn't that good but im getting back into it so, im sorry.**

**I blame college**

**Im trying**

**So tell me what yall think**

'**G' rated**

**Bye!**


End file.
